Creo en ti
by Kanagamita99
Summary: Nanoha y sus amigas viven tranquilamente en la ciudad de Unimari, luego la llegada de cierta rubia alentara a Nanoha a conseguir el amor, después de haberlo perdido con su anterior novio, junto con sus amigas, Nanoha y Fate vivirán una larga aventura, mientras el sentimiento entre ellas florezca... Aunque nunca faltan las locuras de sus amigas. NanoxFate. TERMINADO AL FIN.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer Fic de MSLN, me parece que pude haber escogido mejor momento para estrenarlo, lo hice porque no podía esperar más, así que aquí lo tienen, me inspire en algo que me ocurrió en clases...**

**- Sabes... Ellos vinieron a leer, no a escuchar sobre tu vida amorosa - dijo un chico de pelo negro en puntas.**

**Ok, tienes razón Yure, y no, el no tiene nada que ver con este fic, así que no me jodan con preguntas, bueno, sin más que decir... Comencemos.**

**- Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni cualquier personaje que aparezca referente a esta no le pertenece a Kanagamita, cualquier otro personaje aquí nombrado es creación de Kanagamita y no puede ser copiado -**

* * *

Prologo.

La Chica Nueva.

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Unimari, y podemos ver a un pequeño grupo de amigas, ellas son Nanoha Takamachi (16), Hayate Yagami (16), Arisa Bannings (16) y Susuka Sukimura (16), todas cursan el mismo año de preparatoria, y también en el mismo salón.

Iban todas de camino al instituto y durante el trayecto, Hayate comenzó a hablarles sobre una nueva alumna que se pasara a su clase desde ese mismo día.

- Si, yo también lo he oído, aunque pensé que solo era un rumor - hablo arisa.

- No, no es un rumor, es cierto, ella es extranjera - respondió Hayate.

- ¿Extranjera? ¿Pero, puede hablar japonés? - pregunto Susuka.

- Si, es más, la pasaron a esta escuela porque su promedio era muy alto - Hayate rápidamente volvió a responder.

Aunque, las tres voltearon a ver a cierta cobriza que todavía no había hablado, ni siquiera se escuchaba su respiración.

- ¿Nanoha-chan? ¿Te sientes bien? - Arisa se acerco a ella y le pregunto, pero Nanoha seguía sin decir palabra, hasta que se detuvo en seco.

- Nyahahaha… Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me estaban hablando… - la respuesta de Nanoha hizo que a todas las presentes les saliera una gota de sudor por detrás de su cabeza.

- Siempre eres así, bueno, da igual… Hoy conoceremos a esa nueva chica… ¡Y yo la conoceré primero! ¡Nos vemos allá, ilusas! - Hayate comenzó a correr muy velozmente.

- ¡Hayate-chan! ¡No nos dejes aquí!... Esa mapache desquiciada… Un día de estos aprenderá… - dijo Arisa mientras veía como la castaña desaparecía de su campo de visión.

Las otras tres chicas aceleraron el paso, pues no podía llegar tarde y también querían llegar temprano para no recibir regaños por parte de la profesora, sin embargo, a medio camino la cobriza se detuvo y cambio de dirección para tomar un atajo por el parque, una vez ahí comenzó a caminar para recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas.

_- Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será la chica nueva? - _Nanoha estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos que no vio que una rubia venía corriendo a tal velocidad que al chocar con la cobriza ambas se cayeron al suelo.

- ¡L-Lo siento mucho! ¡No me fije por donde iba! - replico Nanoha mientras veía a una chica de su misma edad tirada de cara en la tierra.

- … N-No te preocupes, yo venía muy rápido que por eso no te vi… - la cobriza le dio la mano para que esta se levantara y la ayudo a limpiarse parte de su ropa.

- Oye… Eso que llevas… Es el uniforme del instituto, ¿Acaso tu también asistes? - pregunto Nanoha al darse cuenta de que la chica traía puesto el uniforme de su instituto.

El uniforme consiste en una camiseta a botones blanco, debajo de un chaleco de color café, una falda corta de color gris, unos calzados escolares color café, un listón rojo que va en el cuello de la camiseta.

- Oh, si, hoy es mi primer día… Pero, desperté tarde y por eso iba tan apurada, no quería dar una mala impresión… - la rubia bajo su cabeza desanimada, pero Nanoha le hizo otra pregunta.

- Ok, por lo que veo tu cursas tercero de preparatoria en el mismo instituto que yo… ¿Cursas en el Salón 028? - la chica aun viendo el suelo asintió levemente, Nanoha rápidamente la levanto del suelo y ambas comenzaron a correr en dirección al instituto.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! - pregunto la agitada rubia.

- ¡No llegarás tarde, tengo un plan que no fallara! _Uy… Ya me parezco a Hayate… Esto me da escalofríos… _- ambas chicas llegaron rápidamente al lugar de destino, pero ya se habían tocado las campanadas que daban inicio a la jornada de clases del día.

¡DING DONG! ¡DING DONG!

- Parece que al final si llegue tarde… ¡Woahh! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - la rubia seguía siendo, literalmente, arrastrada hacia su salón de clases.

- ¡No te dije que tenía un plan! - Nanoha ágilmente sorteo a las personas que estaban dirigiéndose a sus respectivas aulas, y llego hacia el salón.

Ella abrió la puerta y solto a la rubia para poder inclinarse y poner sus manos en sus rodillas mientras ella respiraba para recuperar el aliento.

- P… Profesora… Lamento la tardanza, pero… Estaba dirigiendo a esta chica… Que no sabía como llegar… Al instituto… La traje aquí lo más… Rápido que pude… - la excusa de Nanoha funciono porque la maestra las había dejado pasar sin ninguna advertencia ni sermón.

Nanoha se sentó en su puesto, que si se contaba, era el segundo de la primera fila, al lado de la ventana, delante de ese puesto estaba el de Hayate, a su izquierda el de Susuka y arriba de Susuka estaba el de Arisa, eran cuatro filas de 10 pupitres cada uno, solo había dos asientos vacios, uno en la esquina derecha al fondo del salón, pupitre que le pertenecía a Levi Russel, y el otro se encontraba detrás de Nanoha.

- Bueno, alumnos, de ahora en adelante esta será su nueva compañera, por favor díganos su nombre señorita - ella era la profesora, su nombre es Carim Gracia (19), es una mujer muy amable y de buen corazón, además de ser muy joven, cuando llego por primera vez al instituto, ya cuatro alumnos le habían pedido una cita, por desgracia ella ya tenía pareja.

- H-Hola a todos… Me llamo Fate Testarossa (16)… Es un placer conocerlos a todos, espero caerles bien y que seamos buenos amigos - esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Nanoha.

- Muy señorita Testarossa, siéntese en… Um… Detrás de Takamachi, por favor - Carim le dio su puesto fijo de ahora en adelante.

Al sentarse, Fate le toco la espalda a Nanoha haciendo que esta se volteara.

- ¿Oh, que necesitas Fate? - pregunto Nanoha.

- Nada, solo quería pedirte las gracias eh… Takamachi-san - respondió Fate con mucho cariño hacia la cobriza.

- Nyahahaha, puedes llamarme Nanoha y yo también espero que seamos buenas amigas - Nanoha volteo antes de que la viera la profesora.

Todo el modulo de clases paso tranquilamente, salvo por algunos problemas causados por dos chicas, que son unas de las que más son regañadas, estas son Levi Russel y Dearche Claudia, salvo por eso, todo estuvo normal, luego sonaron las campanas anunciando que el receso había comenzado.

¡DING DONG! ¡DING DONG!

- Bueno alumnos, pueden irse a desayunar, pero las quiero aquí antes de que el receso termine - al terminar de decir estas palabras, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a la cafetería para poder comer algo.

- ¡Me muero de hambre! - exclamaba Hayate.

- Si sigues con eso de comer, vas a terminar reventando como un globo - dijo Arisa con un tono de burla.

- ¿Eso iba en serio? - replico Hayate mientras miraba con mucha ira a la de pelo naranja.

- Pués, si la bota te queda… - dijo Arisa en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto con un tono ansioso, pero ansioso por golpear a la buscapleitos de Arisa.

- Dije… ¡Si la bota te queda! - respondió desafiante.

- Y aquí van otra vez - dijo Nanoha en un suspiro mientras se disponía a comer su desayuno, un Samdwich vegetariano, cortesía de su hermana.

Hayate se lanzo encima de Arisa, y en unos segundos, se podía ver como daban vueltas en el suelo tratando de sobreponerse la una sobre la otra.

Pero de lo que no se habían percatado era que Fate se acercaba con algo de miedo, aunque Nanoha se dio cuenta y la saludo.

- Hola, Fate-chan - saludo Nanoha a la rubia de ojos borgoña.

- Nanoha-san… ¿Me puedo?… ¿Sentar contigo?… - pregunto Fate muy avergonzada, sin embargo la cobriza le permitió sentarse, además, su presencia en la mesa tranquilizo a las fieras (Hayate y Arisa).

- ¡Hola Fate-chan! ¡Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami! ¡Espero que nos llevemos muy bien! - la sonrisa y la voz inocente de Hayate había asustado a todos en la cafetería, incluyendo a los que cursaban años más adelantados que los de ellas.

- ¿Qué me ven todos?... - no había respuesta, esta volvió a hablar - … Dije que… ¡¿Qué demonios hacen todos mirándome?! - los gritos de Hayate asustaron a todos e hicieron que volvieran a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

- Mejor… - suspiro la castaña.

- Bueno… Mi nombre es Arisa Bannings, espero que te agrade nuestra compañía - Arisa se presento, y acto seguido se lanzo contra Hayate que la estaba imitando.

- Oh vaya, mi nombre es Susuka Sukimura, ojala seamos amigas muy pronto… - la armoniosa voz de Susuka, hizo que ambas fieras nuevamente se tranquilizaran y volvieran a su desayuno.

- Gracias a todas, yo… No se mucho de esta cultura, y me alegra que ustedes puedan aceptarme… - la rubia se paró de su asiento e hizo una reverencia, luego se volvió a sentar.

- Bueno, primero no tienes que hacer una reverencia cada vez que muestras respeto, ni que fuera reina ni nada… - dijo Susuka.

- ¿De donde eres Fate-chan? - pregunto Nanoha.

- Yo vengo de Inglaterra, aunque nací aquí en Japón, exactamente aquí en Unimari, mi madre es- la rubia no termino de hablar, porque alguien la había interrumpido.

- Precia Testarossa - una mujer madura, de cabello verde había respondido lo que la rubia iba a decir, dejándola un poco confundida.

- ¿Conoce usted a mi madre? - pregunto Fate.

- Si, ella y yo fuimos grandes amigas de jóvenes, se que te hablo de mi… Oh, lo lamento, debí presentarme primero, me llamo Lindy Harlaown, y soy la Directora de este instituto - la rubia rápidamente reconoció el nombre de la susodicha.

- Ah, si, mi madre me ha hablado mucho de usted, me dijo que era muy atenta y amable, y que también era muy hermosa - dijo Fate.

- ¿Quién es Precia Testarossa? - pregunto la inocente Nanoha, a la que todas miraron.

- ¡¿Tu no sabes quién es?! - pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

- No, jamás he oído de alguien con ese nombre - respondió Nanoha.

- Yo te explico, Precia Testarossa es una científica, reconocida mundialmente como la mente maestra del Proyecto Arc - respondió Arisa a la pregunta de Nanoha.

- Ah, ya la recuerdo, es la mujer que creo la primera maquina con inteligencia artificial, a la que llamaron "Rock", ¿No es así? - dijo Nanoha para sacarse de dudas.

- Exacto, Precia-san era joven y yo la conocí para ese entonces, fuimos muy buenas amigas, hasta que tuvo que irse de viaje a Europa para continuar con sus proyectos, desde ese entonces no he vuelto a saber más de ella - dijo Lindy.

- ¿Y donde vive exactamente Precia en estos momentos? - pregunto Susuka.

- Okaa-san esta viviendo en un apartamento cerca de la costa de Unimari, si quiere yo puedo avisarle y usted podría echarle una visita - la oferta de Fate fue muy bien aceptada por Lindy.

Todos iban a seguir hablando un rato más, pero se había acabado ya el receso y las campanas sonaron, las chicas fueron directo al salón, siendo las primeras en llegar, luego continuo la clase, durante la clase de Algebra la que más se había lucido era Fate, que había respondido cada una de las preguntas hechas por la profesora, que se había quedado sorprendida por la habilidad de la rubia.

- Y es por eso que la respuesta a esta ecuación es X=-12.6+12 - Fate, al igual que todo el salón, esperaba el veredicto de la profesora Carim.

- Es correcto, felicidades Testarossa, eres muy buena en esto - el cumplido hizo que Fate se sonrojara un poco, ganándose el corazón de unos cuantos chicos del salón.

- Puedes sentarte, y no es necesario que sigas respondiendo más preguntas, y si lo deseas, te puedo dejar el 10 de una vez - ofreció la profesora.

- No gracias, prefiero obtener ese 10 esforzándome, que obtenerlo regalado, de nuevo, gracias por su oferta, pero no - dijo la rubia con mucho orgullo.

- Esta muy bien que quieras esforzarte, espero que todos saquen buenas notas en el examen del Lunes, por ahora solo quiero decirles que tengan un buen fin de semana - la profesora recogió sus cosas y se retiro del salón, al mismo tiempo que las campanas, que tal como dieron el inicio, dieron el final de la jornada de clases del día.

Todas las chicas recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la escuela, ahora formaban un gran grupo, y entre ellos comenzaron a hablar con Fate para organizar una pijamada en la casa de Fate.

- ¿E-Están seguras de que quieren venir a mi casa? - pregunto la rubia.

- Claro, si es que tu madre nos deja, sino, lo hacemos en mi casa - dijo la castaña.

- … No se preocupen, mi madre las dejara, yo solo estaba algo avergonzada, nadie había venido nunca a mi casa y jamás había hecho una pijamada, siempre me la pasaba estudiando para los exámenes - dijo Fate.

- ¡Bien, pijamada en casa de Fate! - exclamo Hayate a la nada.

Sin embargo, un sedan negro, se acerco lentamente a la acera, frenando justo al lado de las jóvenes que también detuvieron su caminata, la persona dentro del auto bajo la ventana, mostrando que era una mujer madura, de pelo negro, piel blanca, ojos morados y de expresión calmada.

- Oh, yo que te había venido a buscar pensando que volverías sola, me da gusto saber que ya tienes amigas - dijo la mujer.

- Mamá… ¿Escuchaste? - pregunto la rubia.

- Si, y tienen mi permiso, me agrada la idea de que mi hija se relacione mucho más con sus amigas, y me alegro que ustedes hayan tomado la iniciativa - respondió Precia.

- ¡Si! - exclamo Hayate.

- Si quieren las puedo llevar a sus casas - ofreció la mujer quitando el seguro de la puerta.

- No, mi hermana viene a buscarme, pero gracias por su oferta - dijo Hayate.

- Nosotras vivimos muy cerca, así que no es necesario que nos lleve, pero aun así muchas gracias por su amabilidad - respondió Arisa, Susuka solo hizo una reverencia y se fue junto con Arisa.

- ¿Y tú? - dijo Precia.

- Y-Yo… Bueno, si, mi casa queda algo lejos, por lo que me cansa ir hasta allá… Gracias - Nanoha acepto la oferta de la mujer y se monto en el auto, Fate también se monto al lado de Nanoha.

- Hola, tu debes ser una amiga de Fate - dijo una mujer joven, de cabello café claro, y de ojos café.

- H-Hola… Mucho gusto, me llamo Nanoha Takamachi… - dijo nerviosa la cobriza.

- Nanoha, la mujer que esta conduciendo es mi madre, Precia Testarossa (38) y la que esta en el asiento del co-piloto es mi prima, Linith Lanster (24) - dijo Fate.

- Uh Huh, mucho gusto Nanoha-chan - asintió la castaña.

- Un gusto, espero que te lleves bien con mi hija - dijo Precia muy contenta.

Las dos de atrás se quedaron hablando de cosas personales, para fomentar un poco más la relación entre ambas.

- Mi color favorito es el Rosa, mi libro favorito es "El Peregrino" de Pablo Coelho, mi videojuego favorito es Sakura Carp Captors de Snes, mi anime o manga favorito, bueno, son Puella Girl Madoka Magica y Strawberry Panic- dijo la cobriza.

- Mi color favorito es el amarillo, mi libro favorito es "El Alquimista" de Pablo Coelho, mi videojuego favorito es MegaMan II de Nes, mi anime o manga favorito es Super Robot Taisen, Martian Sucesor Nadesico, Hidemari Sketch y Fate/ Stay Night - dijo la rubia.

Ambas se quedaron hablando tanto, que Nanoha olvido decirle a Precia donde quedaba su casa, así que al llegar a la casa de Fate, la madre de la rubia le ofreció a Nanoha quedarse en su casa.

- ¿Esta segura de que no seré molestia? - pregunto Nanoha.

- No, para nada, además así pueden prepararse para la pijamada de mañana, pero no duerman tan tarde, para que puedan desayunar en la mañana - dijo Linith mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Las dos chicas estaban muy felices, tendrían la oportunidad de conocerse mejor la una a la otra, pero este solo era el comienzo de una hermosa, larga y animada amistad, y también es el principio de una larga aventura para Nanoha, Fate y sus amigas.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció, buena, mala, regular, hay algo mejor, una basura, mier**, desperdicio de caballo o algo más? ¡Deja tu review con tu opinión, seguro que será escuchada!**

**Cualquiera que deje una critica como la siguiente:**

**"Este Fic es muy malo, deberías dedicarte a otra cosa, deja de ser autor y buscate una vida, porque para esto no sirve."**

**Recibirá una poderosa descarga de la furia de mi amiga, Nanoha Takamachi, así que más les vale ser objetivos con sus criticas, también pueden informarme de otras cosas, quiero mejorar con sus reviews y así hacer más placentera su lectura, y no se preocupen que justo ahora estoy trabajando en el Capitulo 2, este se titulara "La Pijamada", no dejen de seguir esta historia, Kanagamita los quiere.**

**- ¡Y Nikki también! - dijo una chica castaña con los ojos rojos.**

**- ¿Qué haces tu aquí, Onee-chan? - dijo Yure algo molesto.**

**Bueno, amigos, esto es todo, ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.

Recordando hechos del Pasado.

Nos quedamos dormidas a las 11, iba a ser a las 10, pero Fate insistió en que jugáramos un juego nuevo que había descargado en su computadora, se llamaba "Yume Nikki", eran las 7 pm así que no le dije nada, ella puso el juego, al inicio fue un tanto extraño, pero fue tan adictivo que simplemente no podíamos dejarlo, cuando ya estábamos algo adelantadas en el mismo, me di cuenta que ya eran las 11 pm, le dije a Fate que teníamos que dormir a lo que ella rápidamente accedió.

La noche paso muy tranquila, pero la mañana siguiente ocurriría algo, algo muy vergonzoso por lo que no quiero volver a pasar…

- ¿Estas despierta? - una voz me hablaba, pero no le prestaba atención.

- ¡Nanoha, despierta, es hora de desayunar! - dijo nuevamente.

- … 5 minutos más… - dije soñolienta.

- No me dejas alternativa, ojala me disculpes por esto… - no entendí porque dijo eso, pero se fue así que podía seguir durmiendo en paz.

Al rato escuche que la puerta se abría, y podía escuchar pasos forzados de alguien, como si estuviera cargando algo pesado, que estaba entrando en la habitación, cuando se acerco bastante a mi se detuvo.

- Lo siento, Nanoha-san… - fue lo ultimo que escuche, después de eso, me cayo una gran cantidad de agua helada que me despertó de golpe.

- ¡Eeeeeek! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Fate-chan?! - dije muy molesta, y empapada por cierto.

- Dije que te levantaras y no me hiciste caso, fue a pedirle consejo a Linith y ella me dijo que hiciera esto - dijo Fate algo apenada.

Fate traía un balde que estaba lleno de agua fría entre sus manos, solo que en estos momentos estaba vacío, ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque ella tiro el contenido sobre mi.

- … - yo estaba muda.

- ¿Nanoha, estas bien? ¿No pescaste un resfriado o sí? - preguntaba Fate.

- Sabes… En el Instituto nadie se mete conmigo… Algunos me temen, mucho más que a Hayate… Y además tengo un apodo - dije con la voz seca y algo enojada.

- ¿Y-Y cual es? - pregunto Fate muy asustada.

- … Shirou Akuma… - fue lo ultimo que dije antes de lanzarme hacia Fate.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! - Fate pego un grito, y después no hablo más.

Ambas bajamos y nos pusimos a comer nuestro almuerzo con mucha tranquilidad, pero Precia no dejaba de ver con preocupación a la pobre Fate, ella tenía una mejilla roja y un gran chichón en su cabeza, su ropa estaba algo sucia y rasgada en ciertas partes.

- ¿Fate, hijita? ¿Qué te ocurrió? - pregunto la señora de la casa.

- Eh… Esto… - Fate trataba de explicar, con las mejores palabras posibles lo que le había pasado.

- Cuando íbamos a comer, me resbale en uno de los escalones y para evitar que me cayera Fate me jalo hacia atrás, pero ella se fue de cara y cayo y cayo y cayo… - dije de manera amable, Fate solo tenía una cara asustada.

- Oh, con que eso fue… Fate, eres muy valiente, pero no debes de ponerte en peligro solo por ayudar a Nanoha - dijo Linith.

- … Si, lo siento… - dijo Fate, pero lo dijo de manera que yo entendiera que se disculpaba por haberme tirado el agua encima.

- No deberías disculparte, pero aun así, me alegro que ya se lleven bien - dijo Precia.

Cuando terminamos de comer, yo me ofrecí para lavar los platos, sin embargo, Fate se opuso por la antigua regla: "Eres mi invitada, por lo tanto, yo lavaré", yo no cuestione su decisión y me fui a su cuarto para esperarla allá, no obstante no descansaría, pues una visita inesperada llegaría.

¡DING DONG!

El timbre sonó, y rápidamente Linith fue directo a abrir la puerta, yo solo podía escuchar voces que claramente ya conocía.

- Hola, ¿Esta Fate? - esa voz… Es de Hayate.

- Si, ¿Ustedes no son las otras chicas que estaban con Fate ayer cuando fuimos por ella? - pregunto Linith.

- Si, soy Hayate Yagami, un gusto - esa manera tan amable de hablar, dudo mucho que sea la misma Hayate que conozco.

- Yo soy Arisa Banning, un placer conocerla - esa era Arisa.

- Me llamo Susuka Sukimura, espero que nos llevemos bien - y por supuesto que Susuka no podía faltar.

- Oh, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Linith Lanster y soy la prima de Fate, pasen… Ella esta lavando los platos, así que, ¿Por qué no esperan en la sala? - Linith les hizo esa oferta, y ellas con mucho gusto aceptaron.

- Por cierto, Nanoha esta arriba, en la habitación de Fate - dijo Linith.

- Oh, ¿Y vino en la mañana? - pregunto Arisa, por supuesto era una pregunta cuya respuesta determinaría lo que me diría Hayate al subir acá.

- No, estuvo toda la noche, durmió en un saco de dormir que le presto Fate - dijo Linith, rápidamente escuche pasos acercándose hacia el cuarto, obviamente… Era la mapache.

- ¡Nanoha, ya tan rápido y te violaste a Fate! - Hayate apenas me vio me incrimino.

- ¿Dirás eso cada vez que me quedo en la casa de alguien?- dije algo apenada.

- Era broma… Era broma… Todavía no quiero que el Shirou Akuma me asesine… - dijo Hayate muy asustada, mientras me miraba y yo tenía en la mano izquierda una lámpara de pie que estaba sobre el escritorio de Fate.

- ¡Nanoha-chan! ¡Hola! - Susuka y Arisa subieron de lo más tranquilas y me saludaron.

- ¿Y a ustedes dos que les pico? - dije algo asustada por la actitud tan amable de ambas, en especial la de Arisa.

- Yo te cuento lo que paso -dijo Hayate.

**Flashback.**

Anoche, iba caminando en uno de mis paseos nocturnos por el parque, cuando de pronto vi a dos personas sentadas en el mismo banco, las dos juntas, esas dos personas eran Arisa y Susuka.

- Susuka-chan, no puedo guardarme esto que siento por ti por más tiempo… ¡Susuka, se mi novia! - Arisa se había levantado del banco para arrodillarse frente a ella y decirle esas palabras.

- Oh… Arisa, ¡Claro que seré tu novia! - Cuando Arisa se levanto, Susuka le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras reía y a la vez lloraba de felicidad.

Aunque, eso no fue todo, después de eso Susuka dio la iniciativa y beso a Arisa con mucha pasión, Arisa regreso el beso y luego se separaron, ambas tenían la cara roja como un tomate, pero al final Arisa jalo a Susuka hacia su casa, durante la noche la gente podía oír los gritos de placer de nuestras dos amigas.

**Fin del Flashback.**

- Vaya… ¿Y quién fue la fiera esa noche? - pregunte.

Arisa bajo su cabeza para mirar el suelo, Susuka la miro mientras se reía y luego respondió.

- Yo fui la fiera -

- ¡¿Huh?! - Hayate y yo estábamos estupefactas, no podíamos creer que Susuka, la más tranquila de las tres, haya podido dominar a Arisa, una de las tres chicas más fuertes en todo el instituto.

- ¿Q-Quieren que les cuente como sucedió todo? - dijo Arisa algo apenada.

- ¡No! - dijimos Susuka y yo al unísono.

- ¡Si! - dijo Hayate sin éxito alguno, pues Arisa no conto nada.

Las cuatro nos quedamos hablando, hasta que después de un rato llego la única que faltaba en nuestro pequeño grupo.

- Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza… - dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras.

- No te preocupes Fate-chan - dije de buena manera, para que así tratara de olvidar lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

- ¿Bueno, y que quieren hacer? -

- ¡¿Pues qué más?! ¡Hay que preparar las cosas para la pijamada! - dijo Hayate, muy animada por cierto.

Luego de decidir que íbamos a hacer, salimos directo a la tienda general, para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaremos durante la pijamada, es más, aquí esta la lista:

Comida. Bebidas.

- Pizza. - Pepsi.

- Tortillas. - Coca-Cola.

- Frutas frescas.

Se que no es una lista muy extensa, pero es solo una pijamada, solo será una noche y los juegos los traerá Arisa desde su casa, jugaremos Verdad o Reto, o alguna otra cosa que se nos ocurra, quizás ella tengo algún juego bueno que podamos jugar.

- Chicas… Yo espero afuera, vayan ustedes… - dije deprimida, parando en seco mi caminar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre Nanoha? - Fate se acerco a mi muy preocupada y me pregunto eso.

- Bueno, Fate… Es verdad que tú no eres de aquí, bueno, déjame contártelo de una manera sencilla… Antes, Nanoha tenía novio, la trataba muy bien y ella a el, pero un día el desgraciado la maltrato porque ella se había negado a acostarse con el, y ambos tenían 15 años para ponerlo peor, ese fue el día en que Nanoha se había convertido en el Shirou Akuma, ella golpeo tanto a el chico que casi lo mata a golpes, al final ella se desmayo y el chico como pudo trato de aprovecharse de ella, yo, como la mejor amiga, sospechaba que algo pasaba así que vine junto a Arisa y vimos que el chico comenzaba a bajarle la roba interior, ella también tenía su camisa desabotonada, por suerte todavía traía su bra, llegamos a tiempo antes de que abusara de ella… - Hayate termino de relatar su parte, para que Arisa comenzara con la suya.

- Cuando el chico nos miro solo dijo "¡Váyanse, ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí!", yo me acerque a el y le di una fuerte patada en sus costillas, cosa que le dolió bastante, lo seguí pisoteando un buen rato hasta que decidí que había sido suficiente dolor, cuando me fije el chico se había desmayado del dolor que le habían provocado mis pisadas, mire hacía Nanoha y su cabello estaba tapando su rostro, cuando Hayate descubrió su cabello, quedamos mudas, ella tenía un ojo golpeado, una de sus mejillas estaba golpeada, además sangraba de la boca, ella no podía hablar, sin embargo murmuraba cosas como "Ayúdenme… Me… Duele…", la llevamos rápidamente a la clínica y le explicamos la situación al Doctor, al final atendieron a Nanoha y fue gratuito - termino de relatar Arisa.

- Nanoha-chan… No sabía que habías pasado por algo así… - dijo Fate algo deprimida.

- No te preocupes por eso Fate-chan, desde ese día… Nadie me molesta, ni a mí, ni a Hayate, ni a Arisa, así que por un lado si me gusta - esto lo dije muy contenta.

- Pero, eso no me explica la razón de porque no quieres entrar, a menos de que… - dijo Fate, aunque parecía ya darse cuenta de la situación.

- Si, es exactamente lo que piensas, el trabaja ahí - dijo Hayate.

- No lo entiendo, si es verdad lo que dices, si nadie se mete contigo, ¿Por qué no quieres entrar? - dijo Fate, ella estaba tan molesta y lo sabía por la manera en que ella apretaba sus puños.

- Oye, Fate tiene razón, ¿Por qué? - preguntaba Hayate muy curiosa.

- Tiene miedo por las ultimas palabras que el le dirigió - dijo Susuka, para luego agregar - Yo se los diré, escuchen con atención -

**Flashback.**

Yo iba caminando por el pasillo directo a mi salón, cuando a lo lejos vi a Nanoha hablando con un chico, el, según yo recordaba, era su novio, sin embargo había terminado, así que trate de acercarme de la manera más silenciosa posible para ver de que estaban hablando.

- ¡Ya dejame en paz! ¡Tu y yo no somos nada, así que ya deja de hablarme!... No después de lo que me hiciste… - replico Nanoha.

- ¿Lo que te hice?... ¡¿Y acaso olvidas lo que tu me hiciste a mi?! ¡Casi me matas de los golpes que me das! - dijo el chico.

- ¿Y qué? Te lo tenías bien merecido, nadie te manda a obligarme a tener sexo contigo… - dijo Nanoha.

- ¿Y cual es el problema? ¡Tú eres una chica, y las chicas solo sirven para follar! - exclamo el chico.

- Ya déjame… En paz… Búscate a otra… - dijo Nanoha muy deprimida.

- No, yo te quiero es a ti, quiero saber como se siente tu interior, quiero saborear tus deliciosos pechos, y al final dejar en ti todo mi ser… Oh si… - al decir esto, el chico comenzó a acorralar a Nanoha para que no se escapara, ella por supuesto estaba asustada.

El chico comenzó a desabotonar su chaqueta, luego su camisa, dejando ver su bra, luego pasó sus manos por debajo de la falda de Nanoha y le empezó a lamer el cuello, ella trataba de alejarlo, pero era imposible, el estaba quitándose el cinturón y escuche como se bajaba el cierre, yo no podía aguantarlo más.

- ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI AMIGA! - escuche dos voces que venían desde el otro pasillo y se acercaban muy rápido.

- ¡Arisa!... Nnngh… ¡Hayate!... ¡Aaaaah! - Nanoha no podía terminar de agradecer, el tipo se desecho de sus panties, e inserto sus dedos en su zona intima, causándole a Nanoha mucho placer y a la vez terror.

- Oh, al parecer nadie ha entrado aquí… Hehehe… Yo seré el primero que lo haga entonces - el chico saco su… instrumento, e intento hacer lo que todos sabemos que hace un hombre con su instrumento.

Yo me di cuenta, que Arisa y Hayate fueron pilladas por el maestro de otra aula, y fueron forzadas a pasar dentro de su salón, este maestro era el padre del chico que al parecer no quería que nadie interfiriera en los planes de su hijo para abusar de Nanoha, sin embargo yo no podía más, de mi bolso saque una navaja que tengo para defensa y le grite al chico.

- ¡Hey, baboso, suelta ya a Nanoha! - el se volteo a mirar y se asusto porque vio que tenía una navaja en mis manos.

- O-Oye… N-No nos pongamos así… - dijo el chico soltando a Nanoha y arreglándose.

- ¡Cállate y vete de aquí, o te acusare con la Directora Lindy! - dije aun con mi navaja en posición.

- Eso no será necesario -

- Es verdad, ustedes dos recibirán su castigo -

Dos voces detrás de mi hablaron con mucha autoridad, ellas eran, la directora Lindy Harlaown, y nuestra profesora Carim Gracia, ambas mirando con horror la escena frente a ellos.

- E-Eh… ¡¿Directora Lindy?! ¡¿Profesora Carim?! - el chico estaba asustado, y más aún porque venía alguien más.

- Si, y yo también, ¿Este hombre es pariente suyo? -

Ahí venía también la profesora del Salón 022, ella traía arrastrado al padre del chico, que era el profesor del Salón 033.

- ¡Y-Yo no lo he ayudado! ¡De verdad! - el hombre suplicaba, pero ella ni siquiera se molestaba en escucharlo.

- ¡Perdónenos, esto no volverá a ocurrir! - el chico estaba arrodillado al lado de su padre, suplicando por su perdón.

- Es verdad, ¿Y saben por qué? -

Aun faltaba alguien por hacer su aparición, era el Sub-Director, Chrono Harlaown (19), el es el hijo de la directora, el era un estudiante muy inteligente, al que se le fue otorgado el puesto de superintendente a petición de su madre.

- Ustedes dos, quedan expulsado, el más joven por intentar abusar de una chica en terreno escolar, y al mayor, por ser cómplice de esta barbaridad - dijo Chrono.

- ¡NO! - Dijeron los dos, padre e hijo, al unísono.

- ¡Cállense! Ustedes no tienen derecho de hablar, además, pronto vendrá la policía, ya que eso que hiciste tiene consecuencias graves… - dijo Chrono, después se retiro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llego la policía y se llevo a los dos, pero antes el le dijo las palabras que le harían la vida muy difícil a Nanoha.

- ¡Tu, si tú, la de pelo cobrizo! ¡Hehehe!... Más te vale que no nos volvamos a ver, porque la a próxima vez que te vea, te violare y te mataré… ¡Me oíste desgraciada! - Nanoha tenía los ojos vacíos, diferentes a los que normalmente ella tenía.

**Fin del Flashback.**

- Yo me acerque a ella, y traté de consolarla, pero seguía sin reaccionar, al final Nanoha se fue directo a su casa, hizo una excusa que sus padres creyeron y se fue directamente a su habitación, o así me lo dijo su hermana - dijo Susuka.

- Oh, de verdad… ¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió Nanoha? - pregunto Arisa, sorprendida por lo que su novia había acabado de narrar.

- Si, luego del incidente me recuperé y junto con Susuka acordamos jamás hablar de esto con nadie - dije muy deprimida.

- Hm… Esto sigue sin explicarme el porque no quieres entrar - dijo Fate todavía confundida, pero más molesta por lo que había contado Susuka.

- Es porque el chico trabaja en esa tienda, y como nos conoce, podría secuestrarnos o seguirnos a nuestras casas… - dijo Susuka.

- Ohhhh… Eso era - dijeron Fate, Hayate y Arisa al unísono.

- Además, hay otra tienda, pero eso queda en el centro comercial, y no podemos ir hoy porque abren a las 2 de la tarde - dijo Susuka.

Entonces Fate comenzó a caminar en dirección a la tienda.

- ¡¿Fate, qué haces?! - pregunte mientras agarraba del brazo a Fate para que esta no siguiera.

- Entrare yo sola y compare lo que necesitamos, total, el a mi no me conoce, ¿Recuerdan? - todas asentimos ante la respuesta de Fate, luego agrego - Además, si me llega a hacer algo, va a recordar mi nombre -

- Ok, pero ten cuidado Fate - solté a la susodicha y esta fue directo a la tienda, peor yo estaba muy preocupada, por alguna razón no quería que nada le ocurriera.

Había pasado ya media hora desde que Fate entro y yo estaba preocupándome, pero cuando me levante para ir a buscarla, la rubia venía con bolsas en sus manos y una cara de felicidad muy grande.

- Aquí están las cosas, y le di su merecido al chico - dijo Fate, esto ultimo me sorprendió, ¿Cómo Fate sabía quién era el chico que me acosaba?

- ¿Oye Fate-chan? ¿Cómo sabías quién era el sujeto? - pregunto Hayate muy confundida.

- El idiota trato de seducirme, al final le di un buen golpe que lo dejo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, luego me acerque y le dije en el oído, "Si llego a oír que le hiciste algo a Nanoha, te juro que no tendrás que preocuparte más por ella, porque te mandaré de una patada, directo… Al infierno" - dijo Fate.

Todas nos reímos mucho con lo que nos había contado Fate, y al parecer era cierto, mucha gente parecía acercarse a ver que estaba pasando, luego de eso nosotras nos piramos directo para la casa de Arisa, para buscar los juegos de mesa para esta noche.

Fate me defendió, cosa que me hizo muy feliz, ella probó ser una buena amiga, y estoy seguro que la pijamada de esta noche va a ser muy divertida ahora que una persona más se había unido a nuestro grupo, Fate Testarossa…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.

¿Verdad o Reto?

Siguiendo desde el momento en el que Fate salió de la tienda, todas las chicas dieron un paseo aprovechando que apenas era mediodía, la rubia se fue a su casa para poder almorzar, lo mismo hicieron todas, luego a las 3 pm se juntaron en el parque, hablaron un buen rato y se dirigieron a la casa de Arisa, una vez que llegaron eran ya las 5:30 pm, buscamos lo que necesitábamos y luego fueron directo a la casa de Fate, cuyo viaje duro aproximadamente una media hora, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que iban caminando.

- Aquí estamos de nuevo - dijo Arisa muy emocionada.

- ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos adentro de una vez! - Hayate salió corriendo cual misil lanzado, no obstante Fate le detuvo la corrida agarrándola del cuello de su camisa.

- Espera… ¿Qué no escuchas? - dijo Fate en voz baja, luego comenzó a caminar y les hizo señas para que la siguieran.

Desde fuera de la casa, vieron a través de la ventana de la sala, como dos personas charlaban tranquilamente, ellas eran Precia y Lindy, ambas tomando unas tazas de té.

- ¿Qué hace la directora ahí? - pregunto Nanoha.

- ¿Y qué, acaso por ser lista tengo todas las respuestas? - dijo Hayate.

- ¿Hayate lista? ¿Qué sigue, una Susuka violenta? - dijo Arisa, mofándose de la castaña.

- No te hago nada porque sino nos descubrirían, pero solo espera a que entremos… - Hayate la amenazaba fuertemente, pero al final Arisa y la castaña fueron calmados por Susuka.

Fate se acerco un poco más, al igual que todas las demás, y empezaron a escuchar de lo que estaban hablando las dos mujeres, al parecer se trataba de traer a alguien al instituto de Unimari, sin embargo, el nombre de ese "alguien" nunca fue mencionado, sin embargo la rubia ya se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Bueno, ¿Estas segura? - pregunto Lindy.

- Si, quiero que este con Fate, ella no necesita estar allá más tiempo, ya que es tan inteligente como su hermana - respondió Precia.

- Además, es probable que ella pueda andar junto con Nanoha y sus amigas, son buenas personas y se que a ella le gustara la compañía de esas chicas - dijo Linith

- Bueno Precia, cuando llegue me avisas para así incluirla en la clase, ¿La misma que Fate, no? - pregunto Lindy.

- En dos días a más tardar estará aquí, aunque probablemente llegue mañana, y respecto a tu pregunta, no es necesario que este en la misma clase - dijo Precia.

Mientras tanto, afuera todas estaban junto a Fate tratando de darle aire porque se había desmayado y fuera cual fuera la razón ella la tendría que explicar cuando despertara de su sueño.

- Uy… Mi cabeza… ¿D-Donde estoy? - preguntaba Fate.

- Estabas viendo por la ventana cuando de pronto te desmayaste, me tenías muy preocupada - dijo Nanoha.

_- ¿Huh? ¿Qué me pasa, por qué cuando ella me habla así, mi corazón late a mil? - _pensaba Fate, aunque su rostro revelaba otra cosa, debido a que estaba sonrojada.

- ¿Bueno chica, y podrías explicarnos que te paso? - pregunto Arisa.

- Ah… Si, eso… Lo que ocurre es que mi madre va a enviar a mi hermana para acá… - dijo Fate.

- ¿Tú hermana menor? - pregunto Susuka.

- No - dijo la rubia para parar en seco, y luego continuo - Mi hermana mayor -

- Ok… Déjame entender esto, ¿Va a transferir a tu hermana mayor a nuestra clase? - pregunto Arisa.

- No, ustedes no entienden… Ella es mi- ella no pudo terminar, porque nuevamente una persona la interrumpió mientras hablaba.

- Su hermana gemela -

Fate volteo asustada, pero aun así mostraba una sonrisa forzada, detrás de ella estaban Lindy y Precia viéndola fijamente y con una mirada de enojo.

- Fate Testarossa, ¿Se puede saber que hacías espiando? - pregunto la señora de la casa.

- E-Esto… Mamá… Bueno, yo estaba aquí… Y las escuche hablando y- nuevamente fue interrumpida.

- Fue mi culpa, yo le dije que usted estaba hablando con la directora y le pedí que escuchara para ver de que hablaban… Es que si alguien me descubría de seguro me expulsarían, por eso la mande a ella… - dijo Hayate.

- Oh, vaya… Entonces… ¿Eso fue lo que paso? - pregunto Precia con una ceja arqueada.

- S… No… Yo quería escuchar de qué hablaban, y la curiosidad me gano… Lo lamento y si quieres entro castigada a mi cuarto… - Fate comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, cuando de pronto su madre la detuvo.

- Eres una chica con un buen corazón Hayate, intentaste proteger a Fate y eso demuestra lo cálida que eres - ella miro con aprecio a la castaña, a lo que esta se sonrojo, luego miro hacia la rubia que seguía sorprendida y le dijo - Y tu no estas castigada, pero quiero que me prometas que no lo volverás a hacer -

- ¡Si señora! - Fate puso su mano izquierda en su pecho y la derecha la levanto, ambas en señal de promesa, y dijo - Yo, Fate Testarossa, prometo que jamás volveré a espiar a nadie de nuevo -

- Vaya… Tienes una hija muy bien educada - dijo Lindy, sorprendida por la actitud de la joven.

- Bueno… ¿Y no iban a tener hoy una pijamada? ¿Qué hacen esperando afuera? ¡Pasen! - Precia invito a las chicas a pasar, las mencionadas rápidamente entraron y subieron a la habitación de Fate.

Rápidamente ya eran las 8 pm, y era el momento de los juegos, las cinco chicas se acomodaron como pudieron en la cama de la rubia, que es más o menos del mismo tamaño que una matrimonial, luego decidieron que iban a jugar…

- Verdad o Reto - dijo Arisa.

- Ok - dijo Hayate, luego agrego - Como esta es tu casa, Fate tu puedes empezar -

- Bien, elijo a Susuka, ¿Verdad o Reto? - pregunto Fate.

- Verdad - respondió Susuka.

- ¿Alguna vez has golpeado a alguien? - la rubia hizo su pregunta, y Susuka rápidamente la respondió.

- Si, hace 4 años… Yo estaba tranquila caminando por la calle, cuando vi que unos chicos estaban amenazando a un pequeño perrito, yo trate de detenerlos, pero era muy difícil, al final me acerque a uno y le di un golpe en la cara, este cayo inconsciente del golpe que le di y los demás salieron corriendo, me acerque al perrito y le di parte de una galleta que tenía guardada para mi, el perro me siguió hasta que otros perros lo encontraron y el se fue con ellos - el relato de Susuka hizo que a todos en la habitación sintieran un pequeño escalofrío.

- Bueno Susuka, es tu turno ahora - dijo Nanoha.

- Hayate, ¿Verdad o Reto? - pregunto Susuka.

- Pues Verdad - dijo la castaña.

- ¿De donde salió ese lado violento tuyo? - pregunto Susuka.

- ¿Es obligatoria? - pregunto la castaña algo apenada.

- Si - dijeron todas al unísono.

- Bueno, supongo que debo decirlo… Hace 3 años, yo estaba en la primaria, aunque era mi ultimo año, y me dirigía hacía el baño, en eso unos chicos se acercaron a mi molestos porque los había delatado al director, ellos eran tres y me tenían acorralada, no podía correr a ninguna parte, uno de ellos se acerco a mi y me tapo la boca, entre los tres me llevaron a un salón que estaba vacío, al parecer intentaban abusar de mí, todo el susto y el estrés que tenía en ese momento se convirtieron en furia e ira, me levante y golpee a cada uno en el estomago, ellos cayeron al suelo sobándose y yo aproveche para salir corriendo, los acuse con la maestra y ella los llevo a la dirección, donde decidieron expulsarlos por mala conducta… Desde ese momento actuó así para que no me molesten y que me vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que hace años - al terminar de relatar esto, Hayate empezó a llorar levemente.

Todas se acercaron a Hayate para darle consuelo y evitar que siguiera llorando, al cabo de un minuto ella se detuvo y agradeció a las chicas por estar siempre con ella, incluyendo a Fate, aunque la haya conocido desde hace un día.

- Bueno sigamos, Hayate es tu turno - dijo Nanoha.

- Bien, te elijo a ti Arisa, ¿Verdad o Reto? - pregunto la castaña.

- Reto - dijo Arisa.

- ¿Qué pasa Arisa, tienes miedo de que te pregunte algo que no debería? - pregunto Hayate con malicia en sus palabras.

- Esta bien… Verdad - al final Arisa desistió ante las declaraciones de Hayate.

- ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha vencido en una pelea? - pregunto la castaña.

- Eh… - la chica se puso algo nerviosa y miro al suelo, entonces continuo - Si, verán, se que ustedes lo saben, pero Fate no… Hace 5 años atrás, yo era una buscapleitos, me metía con todos y con todas las que decidieran hablarme y las que no también, ese día… Yo me había encontrado con Susuka y ella estaba desayunando de los más tranquila, me acerque a ella y agarre su lonchera, como era de esperarse no se dejo y comenzó a forcejear, yo estaba ganando por que era más fuerte… En eso, llega Nanoha y comienza a gritarme diciendo que dejara a Susuka en paz, pero no la esuche… -

- Arisa, no tienes que seguir hablando si no- Nanoha iba a detenerla, pero fue interrumpida por Arisa que siguió relatando su historia.

- Al final le había quitado la lonchera a Susuka porque la había empujado, haciendo que la soltara, pensaba que me iba a golpear, pero en cambio comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, entonces Nanoha se acerco a mi y me dio una fuerte bofetada que me dejo la mejilla roja durante unos cuantos días, luego me dijo, "Déjala en paz, tu molestas a la gente porque te sientes insegura, insegura de no encajar en este mundo, pero… Molestando a los demás no lograrás curar esa inseguridad… Sin embargo yo se que lo hará…", ella se acerco a mi y después me pregunto"¿Quieres ser mi amiga?", al oír esto me sentí muy feliz, feliz de que al fin alguien había entendido lo que sentía… Desde ese día en adelante, Nanoha fue conocida como la única capaz de vencerme… Y lo más importante, me volví una de sus amigas… - Arisa soltó unas cuantas lagrimas al terminar su relato, y luego miro a las demás.

Todas estaban llorando por lo emotiva que era su historia, Susuka se encontraba llorando en el hombro de Hayate, la castaña estaba tapando sus ojos con su brazo y Nanoha estaba llorando en el hombro de Fate y esta en el de Nanoha.

- F-Fue… Muy emotivo… Arisa-chan - dijo Fate mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- De verdad… Cada vez que escucho esa historia me dan ganas de llorar - admitió Hayate.

- Arisa-chan… ¿Te duele recordarlo? - dijo Susuka al notar que ella estaba soltando unas lagrimas.

- No es que me duela recordar, me duele saber que jamás te pedí perdón… Lo siento… - dijo Arisa para después romper en llanto en el hombro de Susuka.

- No tienes que disculparte… Al final te volviste una buena amiga y estoy satisfecha con eso… - Susuka le daba palmadas en la espalda mientras que Arisa, quien apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, comenzó a intensificar su llanto.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos cesaron sus llantos y continuaron con el juego, que al parecer sacaba lo más emotivo de sus interiores.

- O-Ok… Arisa, es tu turno… - dijo Hayate que todavía trataba de aguantar las lagrimas.

- Bien, Nanoha, ¿Verdad o Reto? - pregunto Arisa.

- Verdad - respondió Nanoha.

- Bueno, ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? - esta pregunto puso de piedra a cierta personita que se encontraba al lado de la cobriza.

- No, jamás me han besado, si se me han propuesto algunos, pero ninguno ha llegado hasta ese punto - la respuesta de Nanoha hizo que la rubia se recuperara y diera un gran suspiro.

Luego de dar ese suspiro, todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo fijamente, mientras comenzaron a hablar al unísono.

- Fate, ¿Verdad o Reto? - preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo, menos la cobriza, que decidió guardar silencio y bebió un poco de agua.

- V-Verdad - la rubia estaba completamente confundida, al parecer todas se habían puesto en su contra.

- ¿Te gusta Nanoha-chan? - la pregunta de las chicas hizo que Nanoha escupiera de manera muy cómica el agua que estaba bebiendo.

- E-E-Esto… ¡Reto, prefiero reto! - dijo Fate, con la cara roja desde el cuello hasta su frente.

- ¡Responde, Testarossa! - dijeron todas, menos Nanoha, al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno… A-A-A… M-M-Mi… -

Justo cuando Fate iba a responder, llego Precia con una bandeja llena de mini pizzas, que al verlas cierta castaña salto de felicidad, sin embargo la mujer era más lista y levanto la bandeja haciendo que la castaña se estrellara contra la pared.

- Auch… Eso dolió… - dijo Hayate mientras se sobaba del golpe que se había dado.

Precia dejo la bandeja en la cama y se retiro, luego de eso, las chicas con mucho gusto degustaron las pizzas con mucha tranquilidad, hasta que llego el momento que Fate no estaba esperando.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Terminarás de responder Fate-chan? - dijo Hayate mientras miraba a Fate de manera pícara.

- Chicas, ¿Por qué no jugamos otro juego? Como… Dibujar algo y que la otra lo adivine… - la cobriza les ofreció esa alternativa, y las chicas aceptaron la petición con mucho gusto, esto hizo que Nanoha sospechara.

Se dividieron en equipos, tres contra dos, Equipo 1. Hayate, Arisa y Susuka, Equipo 2. Fate y Nanoha, a la cobriza le pareció muy extraño que se hayan dividido así los equipos.

- ¡Nosotras tres empezamos y ustedes adivinan lo que dibujemos! - dijo Hayate.

- ¡Bien! -

Las tres empezaron a dibujar muñecos de palitos, como era de esperarse de alguien como Hayate, luego Arisa y Susuka agregaron algunos detalles, como un gran corazón y esas cosas.

- ¡Eh! ... ¡Dos personas! - exclamo Nanoha.

- ¡No, son dos personas en un globo aerostático con forma de corazón! - dijo Fate.

- ¡Estas equivocada Fate, son dos personas bajo la luna en forma de corazón! - dijo Nanoha.

Al final las tres del equipo contrario, revelaron de qué se trataba el extraño dibujo.

- Son dos personas declarándose su amor - dijo Susuka.

- ¡Si, como Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan! - exclamo Hayate.

- ¡Hayate, como te atreves! - dijo Nanoha.

Pero, antes de que Nanoha se lanzara contra la castaña, volteo y vio a una Fate sonrojada, al parecer, perdida en su propio mundo.

**Imaginación de Fate.**

- ¡Ya llegue cariño! - dijo Fate mientras se quitaba un chaleco de color negro.

- Oh, hola, ya hice la cena, tanto para ti como para nuestra hija - dijo una chica que traía puesto un vestido y encima de este un delantal, esta era Nanoha.

- Ok, voy arriba a cambiarme y bajo, ¿Esta bien? - pregunto Fate.

- Claro, nosotras te estaremos esperando - dijo Nanoha mientras ordenaba la mesa.

**Fin de la imaginación de Fate.**

_- ¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensado?! ¡¿Yo, enamorada de Nanoha, pero apenas la conocí ayer?! ¿Quizas sea amor a primera vista? No, mi madre me dijo que eso solo existe en las novelas… ¡¿Pero, entonces que me pasa?! - _la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que sin pensarlo Nanoha le propino una fuerte bofetada que la saco de su trance.

- ¡¿Fate-chan, estas bien?! - pregunto Nanoha muy preocupada.

- S-Si… Yo estoy bien… - dijo Fate mientras se sobaba una mejilla.

- Ok, creo que es suficiente por hoy… - dijo Hayate al notar que ya eran las 12 am.

- Si, vamos a dormir, mañana en la mañana hacemos las tortillas y nos tomamos los refrescos, ¿Les parece? - dijo la rubia mientras sacaba un par de colchonetas y una bolsa de dormir, además de unas cuantas cobijas.

- Esta bien, yo quiero esta cobija… Y dormiré aquí… - Nanoha fue la primera en elegir su cobija y su colchoneta.

Luego fue Hayate, y al final Susuka y Arisa estaban confundidas.

- Lo lamento, pero es lo único que queda - dijo Fate señalando la bolsa de dormir, luego agrego - Ustedes tendrán que dormir juntas -

- Hm… Pero, Fate-chan… Si me acuesto cerca de ella, no podré dormir… - dijo Arisa, asustada de la cara pervertida que puso su amiga.

- Lo siento, pero es la única manera… - dijo la rubia.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que Nanoha duerma contigo, así le dan la bolsa a una de las dos? - pregunto Hayate.

Tanto Nanoha como Fate estaban completamente rojas, pero al final se decidió de esa manera, cuando todas estaban acostadas en sus respectivas colchonetas, saco unas cuantas almohadas, Hayate se llevo unas tres, Susuka solo una y Arisa agarro dos.

- N-Nanoha, solo quedan esas dos almohadas en mi cama, y la cobija que esta ahí es la última… Así que tendremos que compartirla… - dijo muy avergonzada la de ojos borgoña, cuya cara estaba del mismo color.

- Ok, vamos a dormir así entonces… - Nanoha accedió al darse cuenta de que no había otra opción.

Fate se acostó y se puso mirando al lado contrario de Nanoha dándole la espalda, para no incomodarla según ella, pero durante el paso de la noche, la rubia se dio la vuelta y se fijo que la cobriza se veía muy adorable mientras dormía, así que decidió abrazarla para darle más calor y así no sintiera frío.

Y entonces, ¿Qué pasará con la relación entre Nanoha y Fate? ¿Acaso florecerá algo más que amistad entre ellas? ¿O es que alguna terminará negando su amor, dejando a la otra destrozada? Esta historia apenas comienza, y muchas sorpresas les aguardan a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3.

¡Sorpresa!

Ya había amanecido, y me di cuenta al despertar, que estaba abrazando a Nanoha, cosa que al principio me pareció agradable, sin embargo la solté e inmediatamente movió sus manos en señal de que algo le faltaba, le di mi almohada y ella la abrazo con fuerza, no sabía que pensar, así que solo me vestí y salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude.

Me puse una blusa amarilla a rayas blancas, unos jeans negros y unas deportivas amarillas con detalles en blanco.

- ¿A dónde vas tan apurada? - me pregunto Linith, olvide que ella es tempranera.

- Eh… Solo quiero ir a tomar algo de aire fresco - respondí lo mejor que pude a su pregunta.

- ¿Aire fresco? No uses cosas tan cliché para responderme, sabes que me daré cuenta… ¿Pasa algo? - nuevamente Linith me hizo una pregunta y además tenía razón, debo conseguir mejores respuestas.

- Nada importante… Solo quería estar afuera antes de que "ella" llegue - le respondí lo más sinceramente posible.

- ¿Odias mucho a tu hermana? - pregunto Linith una vez más.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo la quiero con toda mi alma! - exclame, luego agregue - Lo que ocurre… Es que ella siempre se lleva a mis amigas y al final quedo sola… -

La cosa va así, mi hermana mayor es muy talentosa y popular, además de inteligente, por lo que le es fácil hacer amigos, sin embargo yo soy muy tímida con personas que no conozco y cuando al fin consigo a un buen amigo, el o ella se va con mi hermana por lo genial que es…

- Oh, entonces eso era… - Linith respondió mientras daba un suspiro, luego continuo - Mira, la razón por la que ella siempre esta rodeada de gente es por su carisma, tu eres, en cambio, muy tímida y sensible, por lo que te cuesta relacionarte, sin embargo, hay personas que de verdad te quieren, como esas chicas que están arriba, tu hermana jamás ha querido quitarte a nadie y por esa razón viene aquí a Unimari, ya que aquí no la conoce nadie, así no se llevará a tus amistades… -

La respuesta de Linith me dejo atónita, entonces mi hermana jamás quiso hacerme mal… Y eso que yo deseaba alejarme lo más que podía de ella, pero ya no, gracias a Linith entendí que ella es mi hermana, mi familia, y no importa que pase, siempre la tendré cerca.

- Cuando llegue me disculpare con ella… Jamás había visto las cosas de esa manera… Alicia-oneechan… Espero llegues pronto… - dije mirando el cielo azul a través de la ventana.

- Me alegra ver que al fin puedes estar en paz con ella - dijo mi madre mientras bajaba de las escaleras, ella traía puesta una bata y sus pantuflas.

- Si… Gracias a Linith vi las cosas como eran en realidad y cuando llegue me disculpare con ella - dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que al verla ella sonrió también.

- Que bueno, iré al aeropuerto en unos minutos a esperarla, mientras… Puedes quedarte aquí cuidando la casa y podrás seguir divirtiéndote con tus amigas, así cuando ella llegue se las presentes - dijo mi madre mientras se servía una taza de café.

- Buenos días - dijo Nanoha mientras bajaba con su pijama.

- Buenos días Nanoha, ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno? - se ofreció mi madre.

- No se preocupe, yo puedo hacer mi propia comida, pero gracias por su oferta - Nanoha rechazó de manera educada a mi madre y se dirigió al baño con unas prendas.

Eran las 8 am, me senté en la mesa y espere a que mi mamá me prepare el desayuno, me hizo unos huevos fritos con tocineta, agradecí como es debido y empecé a devorar mi delicioso desayuno, cuando acabe fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y ahí me encontré con la sorpresa que menos quería recibir en una mañana como esta.

- ¡Eeeeeeeek! ¡¿Qué haces aquí Fate-chan?! - dijo Nanoha tapando sus pechos con su brazo izquierdo y su zona intima con su mano derecha.

- ¡E-Espera! ¡Olvide que estabas aquí, yo solo venía a cepillar mis dientes! - dije en defensa para que no me matara.

- ¡Da igual! ¡Espera a que termine y luego podrás entrar! - grito Nanoha mientras de una patada me dejo fuera del baño.

_- Rayos… No puedo evitar pensar que se veía linda, aunque sea por unos segundos pude ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo… ¡Rayos, que me esta ocurriendo! ¡Deja de pensar en eso, regresa en ti Fate! - _estaba algo confundida por lo que había pasado, acaso… ¿Acabo de ver a Nanoha sin ropa y yo pensaba que era linda?

Me levante del suelo sobándome mi trasero de la patada que me había dado, sin embargo el tiempo que permanecería tranquila no duraría, porque en tan solo instantes la mapache, digo Hayate se levanto de golpe y se dirigió directo hacia mi.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste Fate-chan?! - pregunto Hayate con una cara de preocupación enorme.

- N-Nada… Solo entre al baño mientras ella se bañaba… ¡P-Pero, solo fue un accidente! - yo intente defenderme, aun sabiendo que nada me salvaría de las manías de esta loca, digo mapache, digo Hayate… Ahí, saben que… Déjenlo así.

- Así que ya quieres entrar en la tina con Nanoha… ¡Dormir juntos no es motivo para creer que son pareja! … Porque primero deben estar una noche solos y luego la naturaleza hará el resto.

- ¡Hayate! - dije muy nerviosa y con la cara muy roja debido a que me estaba imaginando a mi quitándole la "inocencia" a Nanoha.

- ¿Me dirás que no es así? ¿Acaso no te gusta Nanoha-chan? - pregunto Hayate.

- N-No es eso… E-Es que… Y-Y-Yo…- estaba a punto de responder, cuando cierta cobriza por fin salía del baño y yo rápidamente entre.

- Rayos… Esa rubia siempre se salva… - dijo Hayate en voz baja.

Al final pude escuchar que Hayate había bajado las escaleras, al parecer iba a desayunar y esperaba que Nanoha le hiciera la comida, esta no se resigno y felizmente escuchaba como tarareaba una canción mientras cocinaba…

- Lalala… Lalala… Lalalalala… - Nanoha se escuchaba muy contenta, al parecer le encanta cocinar, yo ya había terminado de cepillar mis dientes y procedí a bañarme.

Ya eran las 11 am, y ya todos estaban despiertos, el par de novias había despertado a las 10 am y a esa hora Nanoha había empezado a hacer el desayuno, por lo que tuvieron mucha suerte de no tener que esperar mucho para comer, luego todas nos sentamos y yo les dije que en mi cuarto había un televisor y que si quisieran pueden ir a verla allá.

- ¿Y tu no vienes Fate-chan? - me pregunto Nanoha.

- No, yo estaré aquí abajo y jugaré en mi consola mi juego de Megaman II, todavía no lo logro superar… - le respondí, pero creo que eso me hacía sonar como una viciada en los videojuegos.

- ¿MegaMan II? ¿El segundo MegaMan de Nes? Ah, déjame ayudarte que ya me lo pase hace mucho, cuando tenía 11 para ser exactos, así que quizás recuerde unas técnicas o dos para superar rápidamente este juego - me sorprendió mucho que ella me dijera esto.

Yo le di el control de mi Xbox y coloque el juego de Megaman Anniversary Collection, ella inicio el MegaMan II, y en tan solo cuestión de horas lo supero, había derrotado a los jefes en tan solo 2 horas, yo por mi parte estaba muy atontada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, pues no pensé que quedaran Fans de este extraordinario juego, me alegro mucho de que Nanoha me haya ayudado.

- Bueno, apaguemos y vayamos con Hayate y las demás, de seguro que se están susurrando rumores de que ya nos besamos y esas cosas - dijo Nanoha, aunque yo estaba algo ruborizada por lo que dijo.

- Bien, vamos - respondí.

Ambas subimos las escaleras y al abrir la puerta, vimos a Hayate, Arisa y Susuka juntas hablando de cosas como "¿Oyeron aquello? ¿O quizás que tal hizo tal cosa?", se sorprendieron mucho al vernos.

- Al fin llegan, estábamos hablando de algo muy importante… - dijo Susuka.

- ¡Hay que estudiar para el examen de mates de mañana! - dijo Hayate muy alterada.

- ¡Es verdad, Fate-chan, nos vemos luego! - fue lo que dijo Nanoha antes de ponerse a correr.

- ¡En clases nos vemos Fate-chan! - dijeron Arisa y Susuka mientras se iban corriendo al igual que Nanoha.

- Fate-chan, de verdad fue muy divertida tu pijamada, espero que tengamos más actividades divertidas como esta, nos vemos luego… ¡Adios! - al terminar de decir esto Hayate fue la más rápida en irse corriendo, tan rápida que de seguro en cuestión de segundos ya había alcanzado a las otras tres.

- Ellas tienen razón, además de que ya son la 1 pm, será mejor que estudie mientras espero a que Alicia-neechan llegue… Pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué me agradeció a mi por la pijamada, si fue idea de ella? - fue lo ultimo que dije antes de tomar uno de mis libros de matemática y ponerme a estudiar la clase de la profesora.

Estuve concentrada en el libro por horas, y fue tanto que hasta olvide almorzar, me detuve un poco para tomar un vaso de agua, así que baje, cogí un vaso, lo llene de agua y lo bebí, luego puse el vaso en el lavavajillas y me dispuse a preparar el almuerzo.

Esto me tomo unas dos horas, pero acabe preparando un poco de arroz, con unos cuantos pedazos de cerdo cocido, serví mi comida y me puse a comer. Generalmente a mi la cocina no se me da, por esa razón siempre dejo que me ayuden mi madre o Linith, aunque esta vez no me había quedado mal, en realidad sabía muy bien.

BRRRRRUMMMM.

Era el sonido del motor de la camioneta de mi madre, así que lave el plato rápidamente, lo seque y lo coloque junto a los otros, luego de eso me lave mis manos y abrí la puerta para que mi madre entrara, en eso un cachorro salto hacia mi, yo por instinto lo agarre entre mis brazos y este comenzó a lamerme la mejilla.

- Y-Ya… Arf… Por favor… - dije mientras la pequeña Arf me daba unas pequeñas lamidas en la mejilla, luego la solté y se puso a caminar por toda la casa, con excepción de esos lugares a donde no podía llegar escalando con sus pequeñas patitas.

- ¿Cómo has estado, hermanita? - esa voz…

- ¡Alicia-oneechan! - yo fui hacia ella y le di un fuerte abrazo, sin embargo ella estaba sorprendida.

- Fate… ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Alicia todavía sorprendida.

- Mira, quiero decirte que lo lamento - le dije mientras la soltaba lentamente.

- ¿De que hablas? Tu no tienes de- la interrumpí.

- SI tengo, yo siempre te creí la mala porque me quitabas a mis amigos, tanto que le pedí a Precia-okaasan que me trajera… Pero, Linith me hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba, te juzgue mal y ni siquiera me di cuenta… Por eso te pido disculpas por lo que hice, y también las gracias - lo último lo dije con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y por qué las gracias? - pregunto Alicia.

- Por haber nacido y haberte convertido en mi hermana, ya que eso es lo más feliz que me ha podido pasar en la vida - fue lo que dije antes de soltar unas lágrimas.

- Fate-nee… Siempre he querido oír esas palabras viniendo de ti… - ella al igual que yo soltó unas lagrimas, mientras que mamá y Linith estaban viéndonos muy felices.

- ¿Un abrazo más? - pregunte.

- Claro - respondió Alicia.

Ambas nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, como lo hacíamos a los 8, sin embargo esta vez fue distinto, ya que podía sentir el cariño que ella tenía hacia mi, y viceversa, ambas estábamos muy felices, bajamos su equipaje y decidimos que ella dormiría en mi cuarto, y que ambas compartiríamos la cama, así, durmiendo como hermanas… Juntas.

Al día siguiente…

¡RIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIING!

Yo seguía algo cansada, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que me tenía que despertar, así que me levante y aproveche para despertar a Alicia, no obstante ella no estaba en la cama, salí y me fije que ella ya estaba saliendo del baño.

- Siempre despertando temprano, Alicia… - dije en un tono de rivalidad.

- Y tú como siempre despertando tarde, Fate, hehehe… - dijo Alicia en un tono burlón.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Es verdad, tengo que cepillarme y bañarme rápido! - yo salí disparada hacia el baño y empecé a bañarme.

La mañana fue muy tranquila, Alicia se había despertado a las 6 am, y yo a las 6:30 am, ambas salimos a las 7 am y llegamos rápidamente al instituto gracias a mamá, nos dejo ahí y se marchó al trabajo.

- ¡Fate-chan! ¡Buenos días! - escuche a Nanoha saludarme, me voltee para verla corriendo en mi dirección, detrás de ella también venía corriendo, Hayate, Arisa y Susuka.

- Hola Nanoha-chan, buenos días - le devolví el saludo con mucho entusiasmo.

- Eh… Esto… Yo mejor voy adentro de una vez Fate - dijo Alicia, sin embargo yo la detuve.

- Chicas, ella es mi hermana mayor Alicia Testarossa (16), y acaba de llegar anoche aquí a Unimari - todas se acercaron y miraron con mucha extrañez a Alicia.

- Vaya… De verdad son gemelas, pues se parecen mucho… Cualquiera diría que son idénticas… - dijo Susuka muy sorprendida por nuestro parecido.

- Nos podremos presentar mejor en el receso, por ahora será mejor entrar - dijo Arisa mientras jalaba a Hayate que no dejaba de mirar a Alicia y a Fate para encontrarles algunas diferencias notables entre ambas.

- ¿Estas en la misma clase que nosotras? - pregunté.

- No lo se - respondió Alicia, luego pregunto - ¿Cuál es su clase? -

- La clase 028, con Carim-sensei - respondió Nanoha.

- Esto… No, aquí dice que mi clase es la 021, con el Profesor Yuuno Scrya - dijo Alicia.

- Ah… Que pena que no tocáramos en la misma clase, bueno, nos veremos en el receso, hasta luego Alicia-onee - fue lo ultimo que dije antes de entrar a mi salón.

¡DING DONG! ¡DING DONG!

- Buenos días Alumnos, espero que estén listos para el examen de hoy - dijo Carim-sensei después de haber entrado.

- Si Carim-sensei - respondimos todos al unísono.

- Muy bien, aquí tienen los exámenes, tienen 30 minutos para terminar… ¡Comiencen! - al decir esto, todos hundimos la cara en la hoja para empezar a resolver los problemas.

Luego de 28 minutos ya todos habíamos entregado, yo fui la segunda y entregue en menos de 10 minutos, luego Hayate a los 12 minutos, después Nanoha a los 15, Susuka a los 16, Arisa a los 20, y los demás entre los 21 y 28 minutos.

- … Bien, están todos los exámenes, para mañana les traeré los resultados, por ahora pueden quedarse hablando hasta que empiece el receso, pero si hacen escándalo comenzare con la siguiente clase - dijo Carim-sensei mientras guardaba los exámenes y sacaba una novela, se puso sus lentes y se sentó a leer en paz.

- Vaya… No puedo creer que fui la segunda en entregar, y eso que le había puesto empeño… - dije con un tono algo desanimado.

- ¿Y quién fue la primera persona en entregar? - pregunto Hayate.

- Fui yo -

Una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos azul claro respondió la pregunta de Hayate en un tono cortante, esta era Stern Starks (16).

- Hola Stern - dijo Nanoha sin voltear a donde ella estaba.

- ¿Aún sigues molesta por eso? - pregunto Stern sin quitar su semblante serio en ningún momento.

- ¿Cómo quieres que supere el hecho de que arruinaste mi mejor vestido en el baile del año pasado? ¡Se supone que eras mi cita, pero me dejaste en ridículo! - exclamo Nanoha tomando toda la atención del salón.

- N-Nanoha… Ya te dije que fue un accidente, yo venía a traer tu trago, pero me tropecé y por eso fue que tire las bebidas sobre ti - dijo Stern algo avergonzada.

- ¡Excusas! - dijo Nanoha levantándose del asiento y viendo a Stern de frente, pero muy molesta.

- C-C-Calmate… Nanoha, no hay que ponerse violentos todavía… - dijo Stern, aunque de alguna manera rogaba por su vida.

- ¡Te voy a-

¡DING DONG! ¡DING DONG!

Ella no pudo acabar porque la campana había sonado, sin embargo cuando volteo vio a Carim-sensei muy enojada.

- ¿Qué dije sobre no armar escándalo? - pregunto la profesora.

- Eh… ¿Q-Qué no lo hiciéramos? - dijo Nanoha muy dudosa.

- Takamachi, vamos a la dirección - dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

- ¡P-Pero, Stern también estaba hablando! - dijo Nanoha en defensa.

- Stern estaba hablando en un tono bajo, tu por lo contrario estabas gritando, así que vamos - dijo Carim una ultima vez antes de que Nanoha se fuera junto a ella.

- ¿Q-Qué paso aquí? - pregunté algo confundida.

- Es una muy graciosa historia, pero se resume de la siguiente manera… - dijo Hayate, aclarando su garganta y empezando a relatar mientras se dirigían a la cafetería a comer algo, luego comenzó - Nanoha y Stern estaban llegando al baile, ellas dos se pusieron bailar un buen rato hasta que Nanoha se canso, Stern le dijo que iría por unas bebidas, yo estaba viendo lo que ocurría ya que se me hacía gracioso ver como Nanoha mandaba a Stern, bueno, Stern llego con los tragos y Dearche que se encontraba cerca le metió el pie, haciendo que todo le cayera encima a Nanoha, hay que aclarar que entre Dearche y Nanoha no hay una relación amistosa, sino puro odio, la razón de eso te lo explico luego - cuando la castaña termino su relato estábamos ya en la cafetería.

- Con que eso fue lo que paso… - una voz detrás de nosotros sonaba muy decidida, esa era Stern que se había acercado para ver que iba a decir la mapache.

- Stern, no sabías que estabas ahí - dijo Susuka.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? - pregunto Arisa.

- Tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer… ¡Dearche, te dejaré más inservible que un personaje secundario en Resident Evil! - grito Stern mientras la otra chica salió corriendo por su vida.

- … Oh vaya… - dijo Hayate.

Al final pasamos por la barra y pedimos nuestro desayuno a la cocinera Eins Yagami (26), la hermana mayor de Hayate, ella siempre sonríe y nadie la ha visto molesta, además, dicen que su anterior empleo era Chef de restaurante, aunque solo son rumores.

- ¡La comida estaba deliciosa! - dijo Susuka al terminar su plato.

- ¿Qué podían esperar de mi hermana? - pregunto Hayate.

- Es muy buena cocinera - dijo Arisa.

Al rato llego Alicia y junto a ella una amiga, ella no llevaba mucho tiempo, su nombre era Yuri Eberwein y nos conto que ella venía desde Inglaterra, al igual que Stern, Dearche y Levi, las cuatro son familia y viven al norte de Unimari, luego se levanto y dijo que tenía que ir a atender unos asuntos.

Alicia, Nanoha, Arisa, Susuka, Hayate y yo nos quedamos hablando un buen rato, hasta que las campanas volvieron sonar indicando que era hora de entrar, vimos la clase y al salir cada una se fue a su casa, y ese día pronto habría acabado.

¿Pero qué es esto que siento por Nanoha, es amor? Aun no puedo saber si es amor o no, debido a que apenas llevo tres días aquí, pero espero poder conocerla mejor y así tal vez, solo tal vez, podré llenar el vació que quedo en su corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4.

Viaje a la Playa. Parte 1.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde la llegada de Fate a Unimari, no han pasado cosas muy importantes, sin embargo la rubia logro acostumbrarse a la vida en un continente nuevo, ha hecho muchos amigos, pero hay algo que la sigue molestando y es ese sentimiento que aparece cada vez que esta con Nanoha, ¿Qué es ese sentimiento que tiene, será amor?

Para todas el día había comenzado de lo más normal, no obstante a cierta castaña le encanta darles sorpresas a sus amigas y ya que era viernes estaba más emocionada todavía, ya que ella tenía planeado un viaje directo a la playa de Unimari, cosa que pondría nerviosas a más de una de las demás chicas.

Hayate fue directamente a la sala de su casa y agarro el teléfono para llamar a todas sus amigas, así fueron las conversaciones con cada una.

- Buenas tarde Arisa - dijo Hayate.

- Ah, hola mapache desquiciada, ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto Arisa.

- Es que planeaba un viaje a la playa durante este fin, aprovechando que ya acabamos con los exámenes y los deberes de esta semana - respondió Hayate, para luego preguntar - ¿Vendrás? -

- Bueno… S-Si Susuka va… Yo con g-gusto iré… - respondió Arisa algo nerviosa.

- Claro que vendrá, así que mejor ve preparando tu traje de baño y alguna ropa extra, ya que iremos a MI casa de playa - dijo Hayate para luego colgar.

Luego fue Susuka.

- Susuka, ¿Querrías venir a un viaje? - pregunto Hayate sin rodeos.

- ¿Y ahora que será esta vez? - respondió Susuka, luego dijo - Recuerdo que la última vez fuimos a la casa de tus padres que se encontraba cerca de una reserva de animales, y no salió muy bonito que digamos… Nanoha aun se siente insegura de estar cerca de un rinoceronte otra vez… -

- Nah, esta vez no iremos al bosque, iremos… ¡A la playa! - dijo Hayate con tal fuerza que de seguro Susuka quedo algo sorda.

- … - no se escuchaba nada del otro lado, pero luego de unos segundos respondió - Esta bien, siempre que este mi Arisa-chan - dijo Susuka.

- ¡Ya la invite, te veo allá! - nuevamente volvió a colgar la llamada sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Y así también fue con Nanoha.

- Nanoha-chaaaaan - dijo Hayate.

- No iré a ningún viaje, se que planeas invitarme, pero no iré - respondió Nanoha.

- Pero Nanoha… - dijo Hayate, luego se puso a pensar _- Hm… Debe de haber algo que pueda decir para convencerla… ¡Ya sé! -_

- Bueno, nos vemos el lunes Hayate - dijo Nanoha.

Nanoha se propuso a cortar la llamada, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Hayate dijo las únicas palabras que controlarían por completo a la cobriza.

- Iremos a la playa, estarán Arisa, Susuka, Alicia y… Fate… Todas en sus hermosos trajes de baño, estoy seguro de que te gustaría ver a cierta rubiecilla… ¿No es cierto? - Nanoha estaba un tanto molesta, pero a la vez avergonzada debido a que se imaginaba a Fate trayendo un traje de baño muy corto de dos piezas.

- … Esta bien, tu ganas Hayate, iré… ¡Pero si algo me llega a pasar, te juro que te voy a- no pudo acabar de amenazarla debido a que la castaña había cortado la llamada.

Y por último, a Fate y Alicia.

- … Vamos… Contesten… Por favor… - Hayate estaba tratando de contactarlas al número que su casa, ella lo consiguió gracias a Linith que se lo había dado antes de que se fuera en la mañana del jueves anterior.

- ¿Hola, quién es? - pregunto Alicia.

- Hola Alicia-chan, soy yo, Hayate - respondió la castaña, luego pregunto - te quería preguntar, ¿Irías tu y tu hermana a la playa conmigo y las demás? -

- Yo si quiero, pero déjame ver si a Fate-nee le agrada la idea - Alicia dejo el teléfono y llamo a Fate para que bajara, esta llego directo al teléfono y contesto.

- ¿Qué pasa Hayate? - pregunto Fate.

- ¿Quieres ir a un viaje a mi casa de playa? - pregunto Hayate.

- Eh… Bueno, déjame ver… Qué me falta por hacer… - Fate estaba revisando algo en su diario, al parecer eran las cosas que tenía por hacer, pero casi todas las cosas estaban tachadas, luego dijo - Tengo que terminar de asear la casa, y alimentar a Arf… Quitando esas cosas… Bien, si puedo ir, ¿Cuándo vamos? -

- Hoy mismo, a las… 5 pm - respondió la castaña.

- Bien, son las 3 pm, si me dara tiempo, solo dame una hora para terminar con lo que tengo que hacer e iré, mandaré a Alicia a tu casa, ¿Te parece? - pregunto Fate.

- Si, por mi no hay problema, me gustaría tener compañía - dijo Alicia.

- A mi tampoco me importaría tener algo de compañía - respondió la castaña, luego dijo - recuerda empacar traje de baño y alguna ropa extra porque nos quedaremos el fin de semana entero, Byeee - Hayate cortó y se recostó en el sillón de la sala con una cara de triunfo pintada en su rostro.

Al cabo de una media hora, llego Alicia a la casa de la castaña, se fijo por todos lados y vio que la casa estaba limpia y ordenada, al parecer vivir sola no es un problema para ella, aunque le sorprende que ella sola limpie por completo el lugar donde vivía.

- ¿Te gusta mi hogar? - pregunto Hayate.

- Si, me sorprende que tu sola lo mantengas - respondió Alicia.

- Yo sola no, con la ayuda de mis hermanas mayores lo logro, pero ellas siempre están trabajando - dijo la castaña.

- ¿Y quienes son tus hermanas? ¿Donde trabajan? - pregunto Alicia.

- Bueno, mis hermanas son Signum Yagami (25), ella trabaja en una panadería, es la que hace los panes, y Eins Yagami (23), su trabajo es doble, ya que trabaja en la escuela como la cocinera, y su otro empleo es de doble turno en un restaurante de 4 estrellas, en donde ella es la Chef Principal - respondió Hayate.

- ¿Y nunca las ves? - pregunto nuevamente la rubia.

- Si, pero a Signum la veo siempre durante la tarde, pero viene muy cansada, y Eins viene siempre a las 12 pm y se va a las 3 pm para ocupar el turno de la tarde, regresa a las 9:30 pm siempre cansada al igual que Signum… - respondió Hayate muy triste.

- Bueno, entonces te prometo algo… Todos los días a las 2 de la tarde vendré a visitarte, para que así no te sientas sola… ¿Te parece? - la rubia le ofreció su compañía, cosa que puso muy feliz a la castaña.

- ¡Si, por supuesto que me gustaría! - acepto Hayate muy feliz.

Ambas se quedaron hablando, Hayate le mostro su cuarto a la rubia, cosa que la dejo muy sorprendida, el televisor era inmenso, su cama era bastante grande, tanto que cabrían tres personas ahí, su armario estaba lleno de ropa de la "ultima moda" según la castaña, sin embargo a Alicia le pareció una ropa bastante normal, luego de eso se sentaron en la sala debido a que ya eran las 4:50 pm, y esperaron a las otras chicas que no tardaron en llegar.

- ¡Ya llegamos! - exclamo Arisa frente a la puerta.

- ¡Ya te abro! - respondió Hayate.

Hayate abrió la puerta y estaban todas las chicas allí, la castaña les aviso que muy pronto irían para allá, ya que ella conduciría, sin embargo esta noticia puso nerviosa a más de una de las chicas que estaban allí.

- ¡¿Conducir, estas loca Hayate?! - exclamo Arisa agitando a la castaña por los hombros.

- ¡Ya suéltame y no, no estoy loca, se perfectamente lo que hago! - respondió Hayate.

- No me gusta para nada este plan… - dijo Arisa en voz baja.

Paso una media hora y todos se dirigieron a la camioneta de Signum, todas estaban en contra de que Hayate condujera, sin embargo ella respondió "¿Y acaso alguien más puede hacerlo?", en eso llega una mujer alta de ojos azules y cabello rosa recogido en una cola detrás de su cabeza.

- ¡Hayate Yagami! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo con MI vehículo?! - pregunto la mujer.

- E-Esto… Hola… S-S-Signum… - Hayate respondió muy asustada.

- Hola Signum - dijo Susuka.

- Oh, hola chicas, ¿Huh, a ustedes jamás las había visto? ¿Son otras amigas de Hayate? - pregunto Signum mirando a las hermanas Testarossa.

- No, lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, un placer conocerla - Fate se acerco hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa y luego se presento muy formalmente.

- Yo soy Alicia Testarossa, la hermana mayor de Fate, es un gusto conocerla - Alicia se acerco a Signum e hizo su presentación, aunque un poco menos formal que la de Fate.

- Ok, un placer, mi nombre es Signum Yagami y soy la mayor de la familia - Signum al igual que ellas se presento muy tranquila.

- Ahora si Hayate… ¡¿Podrías decirme que demonios ibas a hacer con MI camioneta?! - pregunto Signum todavía molesta.

- B-B-Bueno… - fue lo que respondió la castaña, para luego decir - Iba a ir a la casa de playa de mamá pasar el fin de semana con mis amigas aprovechando que hemos terminado los deberes en el instituto, pero como quedaba muy lejos decidí usar tu camioneta para así poder llevarlas a todas -

- Hayate… Tu ni siquiera conduces, Dime, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si chocarás el auto y te hicieras daño, o peor? - pregunto Signum arrodillándose para mirarle la cara a Hayate, esta ultima tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

- Y-Y-Yo… S-S-Solo quería… P-P-Pasar un buen fin de semana con ellas… J-J-Jamás le haría daño a nadie… - respondió Hayate soltando unas lagrimas.

_- ¿Qué jamás le haría daño a nadie? Eso ni yo me lo creo, sin embargo… Lo demás si suena bastante sincero… Debería ayudar a Hayate, se lo merece por ser tan buena amiga, sin ella no las hubiera conocido… Tengo que hacer algo - _Fate se puso a pensar en una forma de ayudar a la castaña.

- Vamos, te llevaré a la cama y podrán ir otro día - dijo Signum cargando a Hayate que seguía llorando levemente.

- Espere… Signum, y-y-yo podría decirle a mi madre… Q-Q-Que nos lleve para ese lugar… - respondió Fate con todo el coraje que tenía, pues temía hacer enojar a la pelo rosa.

Aunque no fue solo Fate, todas las demás, incluyendo a Arisa, estaban apoyando la idea de Hayate para ir a la casa de playa, cosa que dejo perpleja a Signum.

- Ustedes… Gracias chicas… - dijo Hayate.

- Bien… Yo misma las llevaré, me alegro de que Hayate tenga tan buenas amigas, cuídenla mucho por favor - fue lo ultimo que dijo Signum antes de ir por las llaves del auto.

- Bueno, ahora que eso esta listo… ¡Vamos a la playa! - exclamo Hayate.

Todas entraron al auto, Signum lo encendió y se pusieron en marcha para ir a la playa, sin embargo llegarían a las 7 pm, lo que no dejaría tiempo para ir ese mismo día, no obstante el sábado podrán ir tranquilas, pero… ¿Qué clase de locuras las esperan allá en la casa de playa Yagami?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5.

Misión Mapache. Parte 1

Las chicas al fin llegaron a la casa de la playa, sin embargo era de noche y no podía nadar como ellas deseaban, además de que por la noche aparecían animales que eran muy peligrosos, así que fueron directo a desempacar sus cosas y esperarían la cena de manos de Signum, que no era tan habilidosa como Eins, pero igualmente hizo un buen trabajo.

Luego de la cena, todas fueron a dormir, cada una en su propia habitación, sin embargo, durante la noche… Cierta rubia seguía pesando en lo que la estaba molestando…

- … ¿Por qué cuando estoy con ella, mi corazón late velozmente?... ¿Acaso es el amor? - Fate estaba acostada viendo al techo mientras se hablaba a si misma para ver si esos pensamientos se iban.

¡Knock! ¡Knock!

Ese era el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, Fate tenía mucha pereza y además no estaba esperando a nadie ya que eran las 2 am, sin embargo...

- Pase - dijo Fate.

- ¿Todavía sigues despierta? - preguntó la cobriza mientras entraba.

- N-No… Es que… Trato de acostumbrarme a este lugar - respondió la rubia.

- Oh, yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo… Que me molestaba… - cuando Nanoha dijo esto le puso los pelos de punta de Fate, es decir, ella también trataba de entender que era lo que le ocurría, aunque podría ser que no se tratara de la misma cosa.

- ¿D-De qué querías hablarme? - pregunto la rubia muy curiosa.

- … B-B-Bueno… Y-Yo quería saber… Q-Q-Qué opinabas de… Mi traje de b-b-b-baño… - la cobriza respondió, pero estaba avergonzada, pues no sabía como iba a responder la rubia a esto.

- ¿Y por qué no te lo pruebas aquí? - pregunto Fate con la cara roja, pero mostraba una fuerte seguridad.

- E-Esta bien - respondió la cobriza.

Nanoha fue a buscar su traje de baño, al irse, Fate exploto y era un manojo de nervios andante, trataba de imaginar cosas normales, pero solo terminaba pensando en como se vería la cobriza en un traje de baño, aunque de una manera… Más pervertida.

- Aquí lo tengo - Nanoha entro sosteniendo unas prendas de color blanco.

- Ok, cámbiate, mientras yo estaré afuera para no molestarte - Fate salió, pero dejo entreabierta la puerta para poder ver a Nanoha cambiándose.

- ¿Lo disfrutas, no es cierto? - pregunto la castaña.

- Si, claro que lo estoy haciendo… ¡¿Huh?! - la rubia se sorprendió, sin embargo Hayate le tapo la boca para que Nanoha no se diera cuenta de que Fate la estaba espiando.

- ¿Q-Qué haces despierta a esta hora? - preguntó Fate susurrando.

- ¿Qué hago yo despierta? Más bien, ¿Qué haces TÚ despierta? - la castaña hábilmente se protegió haciendo otra pregunta para que así la rubia no supiera que estaba haciendo.

- B-Bueno… Yo solo estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, y Nanoha llego… Y terminamos en esto - respondió Fate, luego pregunto - Ahora responde, ¿Qué haces despierta Hayate? -

- Mira, Nanoha ya termino, yo me piro - Hayate salió disparada del lugar, de la manera más silenciosa posible para que no fuera descubierta.

- H-Hayate… - dijo Fate sin ningún resultado, la castaña ya se había escapado.

Luego de esa extraña escena, Fate entro al cuarto y fue sorprendida, ya que la cobriza traía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco, aunque lo que más puso nerviosa a la rubia fue que la parte inferior estaba muy ajustada, haciendo que se notara mucho su "cosita", aunque sus pechos también se veían apretados, y ella no quería imaginarse como se vería si se mojara.

- ¿Y qué parece? - pregunto Nanoha.

- Me parece que te estas asfixiando - respondió Fate.

- … Si, lo se, es que esta muy apretado… Nyahahaha… Creo que ya no soy esa misma chica de 13 que llevaba este mismo bikini… Que vergüenza… - dijo la cobriza.

- Hm… Déjame ayudarte en esto - Fate cerro la puerta y comenzó a arreglar el traje de baño de Nanoha.

Pasaron horas, hasta que a las 3:30 am la rubia había terminado por fin su trabajo, el bikini ahora no estaba tan apretado y se veía muy bien ahora, Nanoha le agradeció y se fue rápidamente, Fate solo apago las luces y se entrego a la noche.

La mañana siguiente…

- Fate, despierta… - una persona cerca de Fate estaba tratando de levantarla, sin embargo esta estaba rendida, después de todo durmió a las tres de la mañana.

- Nanoha también esta igual, ¿Ustedes creen que estas dos? - dijo la otra voz, pero Fate reconoció que esta era de Arisa.

- No lo se, pero no tenemos pruebas aún… - esta era Susuka.

- Yo si las tengo, Nanoha y Fate estuvieron juntas desde la una hasta las tres de la mañana, aunque no se que estaban haciendo - esta era la castaña.

En ese instante se escucho un fuerte estruendo, todas salieron disparadas ya que al parecer había sido una explosión en la puerta principal, aunque ya Hayate sabía que eso era una mentira creada por ella.

- ¿Listas? - pregunto Hayate.

- Si, vamos a comenzar - respondieron ambas (Arisa y Susuka) al unísono.

- Bien… ¡Oh no, alguien viene, quizás sea la mafia que esta atormentando a la familia, Arisa, Susuka, dirijámonos al bunker de emergencia Yagami! - grito Hayate desesperada, aunque solo era actuación.

- ¡¿Pero, Y Nanoha y Fate, que haremos si se las llevan a ellas también?! - pregunto Susuka igualmente desesperada.

- ¡Vengan, ustedes tres vendrán con nosotros! - dijo un chico, esta era Alicia haciendo voz de hombre, sin embargo le salía muy bien.

- ¡Susuka, Arisa, tengo un plan! … - la castaña ideo un falso plan para evitar que las chicas fueran falsamente secuestradas.

Hayate puso algunas sabanas de la cama encima de Fate, y Arisa hizo lo mismo, pero con Nanoha, luego salieron corriendo a la misma vez que gritaban desesperadamente, Alicia las persiguió haciendo voceros mientras decía "¡Las atraparé! ¡Vengan!", no obstante Fate y Nanoha no estaban oyendo nada porque estaban profundamente dormidas.

Una vez que todas estuvieron afuera, Hayate empezó a recordar como fue que hizo todo esto.

**Flashback.**

Apenas había pasado casi una semana desde la última reunión de las chicas (La pijamada), y tanto Hayate como Alicia estaban notando que la cobriza y la rubia se gustaban bastante, entonces comenzaron a hablar juntas durante el desayuno, era viernes en la mañana por cierto.

- ¿Tú te diste cuenta también? - pregunto Alicia mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Si, me he dado cuenta, ellas creen que lo pueden ocultar, pero a mi nadie me puede ocultar nada… ¡Soy Hayate Yagami! - respondió Hayate.

- ¿Podrías bajar la voz un poco? … Y si, ambas están muy enamoradas… Eso se puede notar - dijo Alicia.

- Hm… ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlas a que se vuelvan novias? - pregunto la castaña.

- No, prefiero que la naturaleza siga su curso y que eventualmente ambas se declaren una a la otra lo que sienten - respondió Alicia.

- Como tú digas - dijo Hayate.

No obstante pasaron unos días más y ya casi se acercaban a la segunda semana de clases junto a Fate, y esta no le dirigía ni una palabra acerca de lo que sentía a la cobriza, más bien, casi ni se dirigían la palabra, por alguna razón estaban muy apenadas de hablarse la una a la otra.

El martes durante la tarde, todas estaban reunidas, con excepción de Nanoha y Fate que decidieron no venir por razones desconocidas.

- … Bien, esto ya es algo ridículo - dijo Hayate.

- Algo debió haber pasado entre ambas, por alguna razón ya no se están hablando - dijo Arisa.

- Hm… - Susuka se veía algo pensativa.

- ¿Te pasa algo Susuka? - preguntó Alicia.

- Creo… Que tienen miedo - respondió Susuka.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? - pregunto Alicia nuevamente.

- Miedo de que si alguna de las dos revela lo que siente, la otra lo tirará por el suelo y le partirá el corazón - respondió Susuka.

- Entonces ambas tienen miedo… Heh, tengo un plan… Para que sus sentimientos sean el menor de sus problemas… - dijo Hayate.

- Oh no… Otro de los planes de la mapache… - dijo Arisa en voz baja.

- ¡Esta será la operación mapache, el objetivo es hacer que ambas revelen sus sentimientos, y yo se perfectamente como hacerlo! - exclamo la castaña.

- Bueno, ya veremos como va tu idea, hasta luego - dijo Arisa.

Luego de Arisa todas se fueron, dejando a la castaña sola y sin oportunidad para explicar como sería su plan, sin embargo pensó que todo se explicaría más adelante.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Las chicas descubrieron el plan debido a que tan solo unos días más tarde, Hayate les había mandado una carta con las instrucciones a seguir, esta es la carta que envió:

"Chicas, el plan es simple, solo tenemos que idear un viaje y una vez que estemos allá, idear una excusa para huir y dejarlas sola, pero no puede ser cualquier excusa, tiene que ser algo serio debido a que Fate es muy lista.

Iremos a la playa, una vez allí pasaremos la noche ensayando para ejecutar el plan de manera correcta, para que las dos se queden hasta tarde despiertas, le prestare a Nanoha un traje de baño y fingiré que perdí el suyo, no obstante ese bikini es muy ajustado, sin embargo, y gracias a la información de Alicia, Fate sabe coser y arreglar prendas de ropa, aunque normalmente lleva mucho tiempo.

Sigo, en la mañana fingiremos que nos secuestra una mafia secreta que le tiene manía a mi familia, y las ocultaremos para fingir que de verdad nos secuestraron y a ellas no las encontraron, además, para hacerlo más realista, nos pondremos en contacto con ellas fingiendo también que estamos encerradas, pero en realidad estaremos en otra playa disfrutando.

Eso es todo.

De Hayate. Para. XXXXXX (Puede ser Susuka, Arisa o Alicia).

PD. Signum nos ayudara y fingirá ser una de las personas que nos secuestran."

Es simple, lo difícil será que ambas tengan el valor para revelarse lo que siente, y tendrán mucho tiempo para discutirlo, porque la castaña las dejará en ese lugar durante todo el fin de semana, y tal vez pueda hablar con la profesora y dejarlas el lunes también.

¿Funcionará el plan de Hayate? Más importante aún, ¿El amor entre ambas será verdadero, o será que alguna ama a otra persona, rompiendo el corazón de la otra en pedazos? Todo se decidirá pronto, porque esto apenas esta comenzando.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6.

Misión Mapache. Parte 2

Después de la locura que ocurrió en la mañana, las chicas por fin habían despertado, sin embargo estaban confundidas debido a que en la puerta principal había un hoyo tremendo, y que no encontraban a Hayate, Alicia, Susuka ni a Arisa, comenzaron a pensar que era una enfermiza broma que la castaña había ideado para asustarlas, pero cambiaron de opinión al leer una carta que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor.

"Querida Familia Yagami.

Tenemos secuestradas a su hija, Hayate Yagami, y a sus amigas, si ustedes desean no ser responsables de sus muertes, harán exactamente lo que les digamos, y por cada día que pase mataremos a una de estas chicas, y si descubro que intentan hacer trampa, la primera en morir será su hija. Lo que queremos es que nos paguen 50.000.000¥, de lo contrario, bueno, ya saben lo que va a ocurrir."

La cobriza y la rubia estaban aterradas, así que fueron al cuarto a ver si era verdad, pero Hayate no estaba por ningún lado, sin embargo el televisor estaba en modo de reposo, se acercaron y lo encendieron.

- Nanoha… Fate… Están bien… -

El televisor estaba conectado a una especie de cámara localizada (escondida) en el cabello de la castaña.

- ¡Hayate-chan! - exclamo Nanoha.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Fate muy calmada, pero a la vez seria.

- Si… Estoy bien, y no se preocupen, si leyeron la carta saben muy bien que… Mi familia podrá pagar ese monto, así que tranquilas - respondió la castaña.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Ni siquiera tu familia puede pagar 50 millones de Yenes! - dijo Nanoha.

- Si pueden… Y lo harán… Por ahora lo importante es que sigan estas instrucciones… Primero, no deben salir de la zona en donde están, ellos rastrean los datos para ver si alguien quedo dentro y cuando intenten huir ellos los seguirán y probablemente las maten - dijo Hayate.

- B-Bien… Eso quiere decir que no podemos ir a la playa… - dijo la rubia algo desanimada.

- ¡Fate-chan! - exclamo la cobriza.

- Probablemente mi familia pague el lunes, esos serán los días que permanecerán ahí en donde están… Bien… Segundo, dentro de la casa hay suficiente comida y ropa para que se bañen y coman - dijo la castaña.

- ¿Y qué paso con nuestra ropa? - pregunto Nanoha.

- Ellos la robaron, pero en los cajones de mi cuarto hay bastantes prendas íntimas, y en los armarios hay suficiente ropa… - respondió Hayate.

- Ok - respondió Fate.

- Por ultimo, no pueden, por ningún motivo, pedirle ayuda a nadie, ni a sus madres, debido a que rastrean las señales telefónicas y podrían hallarlas fácilmente, lo único que les pido es que estén tranquilas y pasen los dos días como cualquier otro, yo puedo comunicarme con ustedes a través de mi cámara, así que estén pendientes, un sonido llegará cuando me toque hablar con ustedes… Hayate… Se despide… - fue lo ultimo que dijo la castaña antes de caer rendida y hacer que se apagara la cámara.

- ¡Hayate! - exclamo Nanoha para caer de rodillas al suelo y romper en llanto.

- Tranquila Nanoha… Recuerda, ella estará bien, no creo que nada malo le pase… Aunque sea tenemos que seguir sus órdenes… Vivamos tranquilas, ven, vamos a desayunar - dijo Fate para subirle el animo a Nanoha.

Cuando la cobriza la vio sintió como un hormigueo pasaba a través de su cuerpo, la rubia se veía más radiante que nunca, pero eran sus ojos que la estaban engañando, junto con sus sentimientos, al parecer Nanoha tiene el mismo sentimiento que Fate, ¿Podrá ella aceptarlo, o lo intentará ocultar como hace Fate? En fin, sigamos.

Ya han pasado horas desde la ultima transmisión de la castaña, y todo lo que ella ordeno lo estaban cumpliendo al pie de la letra.

- Aquí, siéntate y come - dijo Nanoha.

- Bien, ¿Y qué preparaste? - pregunto Fate.

- Hm… Un poco de arroz, curry y un poco de carne de cerdo asada - dijo la cobriza colocando los platos en la mesa, luego se sentó y miro a la rubia.

_- ¿Qué, esta esperando a que yo coma primero? … Ah, ya sé - _Fate pensó un poco el porque la estaba mirando, luego exclamo - ¡Itadakimasu! -

La cobriza saco una sonrisa y empezó a comer junto a la rubia, ambas estaban muy felices, sin embargo seguían pensando que la castaña estaba en peligro, no obstante, en un lugar no tan lejano.

- … Entonces aquí esta esa bruja - dijo un chico de pelo negro.

- Si, ella esta en ese lugar, aunque parece que algo esta pasando - dijo Dearche.

- Bien, ahora podré vengarme… Vengarme de lo que me hizo… ¡Jajajajajajajaja! - el chico extraño comenzó a reírse y Dearche se acerco a el.

- Cariño… ¿Qué tal si hacemos el "acto"? - pregunto Dearche con una cara pícara.

- Nunca es mal momento para hacerlo, vamos, sígueme - el chico comenzó a correr en una dirección totalmente opuesta a la casa y Dearche se fue siguiéndolo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano a la casa, se encontraban las otras chicas disfrutando su estadía en la verdadera Casa de Playa de la Familia Yagami.

- ¿Y qué les parece el lugar? - pregunto Hayate mientras nadaba en la piscina.

- ¡Es excelente! - exclamo Alicia mientras bebía un coctel.

- Oye, pero si esta es la Casa de Playa Yagami, ¿En qué lugar están Nanoha y Fate? - pregunto Arisa algo confundida.

- Ah, esa es la Habitación de Huéspedes, aunque ya nunca se usa, por eso supe que era el lugar perfecto para ejecutar mi plan - respondió Hayate.

- Oh vaya… Este masaje… Es increíble… No puedo creer… Lo bueno que es… Uh… Ah… Oh… - Susuka se encontraba recibiendo un masaje, que al parecer era muy bueno.

_- ¿Me pregunto si Fate-nee la esta pasando bien? - _

Volviendo a donde nos quedamos, eran las 7:30 pm y una vez que terminaron de comer, decidieron que era hora de tomar un refrescante baño, obviamente se bañaría una y luego la otra, cosa en la que ninguna de las dos estuvo en contra, pero mientras la rubia se estaba bañando, Nanoha recibió la visita de alguien a quién ella creyó que jamás volvería a ver en su vida.

- … ¿Qué tanto hace Fate? … - dijo la cobriza desesperada.

- Hola Nanoha… - Nanoha tembló al escuchar esa voz.

- … N-No… E-Esto no es posible… S-Se supone que tienes un artefacto en tu pierna… Q-Que evita que puedas acercarte a mí - dijo la cobriza volteando con mucho miedo.

- Recibí ayuda extra - dijo mientras que de las sombras salía Dearche.

- Dearche, ¿Tú lo ayudaste? ¿Aún sabiendo lo que me hizo? - pregunto Nanoha muy molesta.

- A mi no me interesa que te hizo… Yo solo quiero verte sufrir, y no creo que el Shirou Akuma pueda contra el - respondió Dearche.

- … A… Mí… ¡No me jodas con eso! ¡Ha! - Nanoha salió disparada a golpear a el chico, sin embargo el ágilmente detuvo el golpe y la sometió contra el suelo.

- No te dije - dijo Dearche.

- Esta vez nadie te salvará… Querida, saca las cuerdas y átale las manos y los pies - una vez dijo esto, Dearche se acerco a Nanoha y la ató.

- Ngh… Por favor… Déjame ir, yo nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie… - Nanoha se encontraba suplicando por su vida, y su "inocencia".

- ¡No importa que supliques! - el chico levanto su mano, pero no pudo golpearla, debido a que la rubia se encontraba agarrando su mano, con mucha fuerza.

- ¡No le pongas las manos encima a Nanoha! - respondió Fate muy molesta.

- ¡No te metas! ¡Agh! - el no podía hacer nada debido a que la rubia lo estaba sometiendo usando su brazo como palanca, haciendo un llave.

Sin embargo en unos segundos lo soltó, y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Dearche le había clavado una navaja en la espalda, cerca de su cuello, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

- ¡NO! ¡Fate-chan! ¡Despierta, por favor! - Nanoha le gritaba, pero ella simplemente no podía levantarla.

- Heh… Dos por una… Parece que el destino lo quiere así… - dijo el chico levantándose.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? - pregunto Dearche.

- Claro - respondió el chico.

- … Sado… ¡¿Sado, por haces esto- ella no pudo terminar porque Sado le dio una fuerte bofetada, tan fuerte que la hizo sangrar por un costado del labio.

- ¿Por qué? Estas preguntando… Es simple… ¡Porque fuiste tú la persona que me arruino la vida! ¡Eres una desgraciada, y si no fuera porque eres tan sensible, nada de esto estuviera pasando! - exclamo Sado.

- … - Nanoha comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, pero el chico ni se inmuto y saco la navaja de la espalda de Fate de una manera violenta.

- Este es tu final, ya que de aquí no saldrás… Viva… - dijo el chico.

Este estaba por poner sus manos encima de Nanoha, pero una chica le dio una patada que lo envió al suelo, esta era Alicia Testarossa.

- ¡Deja a Nanoha-chan en paz! - exclamo Alicia.

- ¡Maldita, preparate! ¡Ha! - Dearche fue hacia ella, pero fue detenida por alguien que le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejándola inconsciente de un solo golpe, esta fue Hayate Yagami.

- ¡Nadie se mete con mis amigas y queda ileso! - exclamo Hayate.

- … Ustedes… Siempre metiéndose… ¡En asuntos que no les importan! ¡Este será su final! - exclamo el chico levantándose y sacando una pistola.

- … O-OH… Vaya… Esto esta mal… Tranquilicémonos y tomemos esto con calma - dijo Hayate asustada del chico.

- ¡Toma! - el chico jalo el gatillo y soltó un disparo, pero nunca le llego a Hayate, debido a que Alicia se había colocado al frente de ella haciendo que impactara en su pecho.

- Alicia… ¡Alicia, no! - la castaña se arrodillo y vio que Alicia comenzó a sangrar a través de su boca.

- Ustedes no saldrán vivas de aquí, ahora- el no termino porque rápidamente quedo inconsciente.

- … ¿Q-Quién fue? - pregunto Hayate.

- Y-Yo… Soy yo… Fate… - Fate se acerco a Hayate, luego se arrodillo para ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana.

Con el rato llegaron Susuka y Arisa, y ellas junto a Nanoha y Hayate atendieron a las rubias que estaban heridas de gravedad, sin embargo ninguna salió muerta y estaban bien, solo que tendrían que mantenerse en reposo.

Eran las 9 pm y la policía vino a buscar a Sado y a Dearche, una vez que se los llevaron, entraron al cuarto y vieron a las chicas que se encontraba consientes.

- ¡Nanoha, despertaron! - exclamo Susuka aliviada.

- ¡Fate-chan! ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan peligroso?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! - pregunto la cobriza mientras se acercaba a la rubia y tomaba su mano.

- … Nanoha… No se porque… Pero hubo algo que me dio el coraje para protegerte… No quiero que te hagan daño, solo quiero verte feliz, ver siempre tu hermosa sonrisa… Por eso lo hice, porque te… - Fate dejo la frase cortada.

- ¿Por qué Fate? - pregunto Nanoha.

- Porque… te… te… A… A… A… - la rubia por alguna razón no podía terminar.

- D-Dime Fate… Por favor… Si quieres saberlo, si… ¡Si te amo Fate-chan! ¡Te quiero con toda mi alma, y nunca hubiera deseado perderte! - exclamo Nanoha, dejando sorprendida a unas cuantas.

- … Qué bien… Porque yo te amo… Te amo con toda mi alma… Y siempre he querido verte feliz… Espero que seamos una pareja feliz… Y que algún día nos casemos - dijo Fate.

- ¡Si! - exclamo Nanoha, pero de felicidad.

Luego ambas acercaron sus labios y se dieron un beso apasionado, como si fuera el primer y último beso que se hayan dado, luego se separaron y ambas tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo la escenita todavía no había terminado porque en unos instantes llego Hayate y se arrodillo frente a la cama donde se encontraba Alicia algo despierta, pero parecía que en cualquier momento se volvía a desmayar.

- … Alicia-chan… - dijo Hayate.

- Hola, Hayate-chan… ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto Alicia.

- ¡¿Pues como crees que he estado?! ¡Me la he pasado todo el rato muy preocupada por ti! ¡¿Por qué demonios recibiste ese disparo por mi, acaso estas loca?! - pregunto Hayate.

- Estoy loca… Pero por ti… En estos días me he dado cuenta de que tu eres… Una de las personas más importantes en mi vida… Pero una de las pocas que se roban mi corazón - respondió Alicia, haciendo que la castaña se sonroje.

- Alicia… ¿E-Estás enamorada de mí? - pregunto Hayate.

- Por supuesto, pero mi pregunta es: ¿Estás tú enamorada de mí? ¿Acaso sientes lo mismo que yo? - pregunto Alicia.

- … Si, claro que lo estoy… Cada vez que te veo pasar mi corazón se acelera, y cuando me dijiste que siempre vendrías… Eso me puso muy feliz… - respondió la castaña.

Sin embargo, Alicia se desmayo.

- N-No… ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Al menos dame un beso ahora! - exclamo Hayate.

- … - Alicia se despertó y le dio un fugaz beso a la castaña, para luego despegar sus labios y que ella volviera a su descanso, luego de dijo - … Te engañe -

- T-Te quiero mucho - dijo Hayate.

Al rato llego la ambulancia y se llevaron a las chicas heridas, las demás hablaron con Signum y le explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido, y rápidamente las llevo a todas al hospital, una vez allí todas se quedaron esperando la respuesta del Doctor, que no duro mucho en salir.

- … ¿Y bueno? - preguntaron Nanoha y Hayate al unísono.

- Ellas… Estarán bien, tan solo necesitan una semana de descanso, pero a ambas habrá que hacerles cirugía, a la mayor porque hay que extraer la bala, y a la menor porque hay que ver que revisar si todo esta en orden - respondió el Doctor.

- Esta bien, yo pagaré - dijo Hayate.

- … Hayate-chan… - dijo Nanoha.

Después de eso, las chicas se retiraron directo a la casa de las Testarossa, para avisarle a su madre que fue lo que había pasado, ella se puso algo triste, pero solo dijo "… Mi hija siempre lucha por las cosas que ama, Nanoha, eres muy afortunada de tener a alguien como Fate a tu lado, y tu Hayate, tienes suerte de haber conquistado el corazón de Alicia", luego se retiro y se fue a su habitación a dormir.

Esto cierra este capitulo.


	8. Epilogue

Epílogo.

Futuros Retos.

Han pasado ya 7 años desde los acontecimientos sucedidos en la Casa de Playa Yagami y muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

Hayate Yagami (23). Se graduó de la universidad de Unimari a la edad de 22, obtuvo su titulo de Arquitecto, no obstante decidió no trabajar porque según ella era muy "estresante", además de eso, se caso con Alicia Testarossa a la edad de 23 en la capilla de Unimari, actualmente viven en la casa de playa de la familia Yagami y están planeando tener un hijo, o adoptarlo.

Arisa Bannings (23). Arisa se retiro de la Universidad antes de graduarse y recibir su titulo, y se enfoco en conseguir su propio negocio, una tienda de flores, junto de su esposa Susuka Tsukimura, ambas se casaron a los 21 años, viven un piso arriba de la tienda de flores y no tienen complicaciones.

Susuka Sukimura (23). Se retiro de la Universidad antes de graduarse y decidió abrir su propio negocio junto a su esposa, Arisa Bannings, al final deciden abrir una floristería a petición de esta ultima, Susuka quedo impresionada por el amor y afecto que le daba su esposa a aquellas personas que venían a comprar flores, ella se caso con Arisa a la edad de 21 años.

Alicia Testarossa (23). Se graduó de la universidad de Unimari a la edad de 22 años, obtuvo su titulo en Informática, y tiene un trabajo en el Instituto Unimari junto a su hermana, se caso con Hayate Yagami a la edad de 23 años, y viven actualmente en la Casa de Playa de la familia Yagami. Trata de que su esposa consiga un empleo.

Stern Starks (22). Nadie supo mucho de la vida de esta misteriosa chica, sin embargo, gracias a Yuri Eberwein, su esposa, confirmaron lo siguiente: Se graduó de la Universidad de Unimari a la edad de 19 años, obtuvo un titulo de Ingeniería Química y actualmente trabaja en una central nuclear donde tiene un salario muy bueno.

Levi Russel (23). Nadie sabe como, pero se graduó de la Universidad de Unimari a la edad de 23 años, consiguió a un chico y juntos se casaron, aunque hay fuentes que confirman que su pareja es una chica, otros datos sobre ella todavía son desconocidos.

Eins Yagami (30). Vive su vida tranquila como siempre, pero ahora dejo su trabajo y visita frecuentemente a su hermana menor, Hayate Yagami, además de que se consiguió pareja, se caso con esa persona y viven su vida felices.

Signum Yagami (32). Entro en la milicia, lugar donde rápidamente se hizo Comandante de las Fuerzas Aéreas, gracias a su liderazgo gano dos medallas de honor, y se ganaron múltiples combates, además de que le envía cartas a su hermana menor, Hayate Yagami, para estar siempre en contacto.

Chrono Harlaown (27). Al descubrir que su madre se caso con Precia, se dio el tiempo de conocer a sus nuevas hermanas, juntos hablaron por horas y horas, hasta que se volvieron inseparables, se graduó de la Universidad a los 24, sin embargo se volvió jefe de la Policía de Unimari.

Precia Testarossa (45). Luego de descubrir que sus hijas se casaron se sintió muy contenta, y una vez que descubrió que iba a ser abuela se puso muy feliz, además de que a la edad de 40 se caso con Lindy Harlaown, Precia logro avanzar en su proyecto y creo a la primera maquina artificial, el proyecto se conoció como Proyecto Light, y el robot que creo se llamo "Rock X".

Lindy Harlaown (44). Al ver descubrir lo que Precia sentía hacia ella, ambas consumaron su amor y se casaron en la Capilla de Unimari a la edad de 40 años, ahora siendo la abuela de Vivio, y la madre de Fate y Alicia, se dedica a darles mucho cariño cada vez que las visita o es visitada por estas. Sigue trabajando como directora del instituto Unimari.

Linith Lanster (31). Dejo los estudios para dedicarse a la música, actualmente toca en su propia banda de Rock llamada "Cat's Claws" y rápidamente se volvió la sensación de Unimari, y de todo Japón.

Dearche Kings Claudia (23). Al ser cómplice en el delito cometido por su pareja, Sado, se le condeno por 10 años, y hasta el día de hoy, faltan tres años más, hay quienes escuchan por la noche, palabras que ella dice mientras duerme, estas son "Me vengaré de ti… Shirou".

Sado Takuya (24). Como el agresor en el delito en contra de Nanoha Takamachi, se lo condeno por 20 años, además de ser acusado por dañar a dos personas inocentes, aun sigue cumpliendo su sentencia, y sigue tratando de vengarse de Nanoha por lo que según el, "ella le hizo".

Nanoha Takamachi (23). Se graduó de la universidad de Unimari a la edad de 22 años, obtuvo su titulo de Ingeniería, sin embargo optó por convertirse en Profesora en el Instituto Unimari, dando clases en la Salón 028, lugar donde alguna vez aprendió, además de eso, se caso con Fate Testarossa a la edad de 23 años en la Capilla de Unimari, juntas adoptaron a una niña pequeña que padecía de Heterocromía, la llamaron Vivio Takamachi Testarossa (8) y viven actualmente en una pequeña casa de dos plantas.

Fate Testarossa (23). Ella se graduó de la universidad de Unimari a la edad de 20 años, obtuvo las más altas clasificaciones y su titulo de Informática, actualmente tiene un trabajo estable, y además de que trabaja también como técnica en el instituto Unimari, además de eso, se caso con Nanoha Takamachi a la edad de 23 años, juntas adoptaron a una niña rubia de ojos bicolor a la que llamaron Vivio (8), vive junto a Nanoha y su hija en una pequeña casa en el centro de la ciudad. A veces se le puede ver dando vueltas por el parque donde hace algún tiempo, conoció al amor de su vida.

Mucha gente cambio, sus vidas dieron un giro a mejor, y a otras, un giro a peor, sin embargo los buenos ganan y los malos pagan, esa es la lección que deben de aprender.

Siempre sentimos que aquella persona que queremos ha sido herida, y tememos que lo peor ocurra, sin embargo, siempre tendremos el coraje y el valor para protegerlos, sin importar lo que le ocurra a uno.

- Nanoha… ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos? - pregunto la rubia sentada en uno de los bancos del parque donde se conocieron.

- Si, yo iba caminando por aquí y luego llegaste tú como todo un misil y me tiraste - respondió la cobriza sentada al lado de su amada.

- … Pues a veces creo que esto no fue una casualidad - dijo Fate.

- ¿Tu crees eso? - pregunto Nanoha mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- No creo en el amor a primera vista, ni tampoco en el destino, pero solo quiero decir, que me alegro haberte conocido… - respondió la rubia.

- ¡Nanoha-mama! ¡Fate-mama! ¡Miren lo que conseguí! - dijo Vivio corriendo hacia sus madres con algo entre sus manos.

- ¿Huh, que traes ahí Vivio? - pregunto Nanoha.

- ¡Es una rosa azul! Cuando estaba por aquí una chica me la obsequió - respondió Vivio.

- … Una chica… Eh… - dijo Fate.

- Toma Fate-mama, dásela a Nanoha-mama… Ten, y espero que la cuiden muy bien - dijo la pequeña para luego salir corriendo.

Al recibir la hermosa rosa, la rubia se levanto y se arrodillo frente a la cobriza, que no dejaba de verla con ojos perdidos, como si se sintiera la chica más afortunada del mundo.

- Nanoha… ¿Aceptarías mi amor sincero, para toda la eternidad? - pregunto Fate elevando su rosa para que ella la tomara.

- … Si, lo acepto, siempre estaremos juntas… - dijo Nanoha.

- Y no importa que pase… Nada nos separará… Ya que estaremos juntas, por siempre y para siempre… - dijo Fate.

Luego Fate le coloco la rosa en el cabello a Nanoha como si esta fuera un adorno, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba su hija jugando, mientras que una hermosa y feliz sonrisa se pintaba en sus rostros, para que luego ambas dijeran:

- Porque yo… Creo en ti -

…

FIN.


End file.
